


A Living Paradox

by Tinawrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Morality, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinawrites/pseuds/Tinawrites
Summary: To Doflamingo, she was his greatest accomplishment. His pride, his obedient, and perhaps most valuable servant.But maybe it was bound to come to an end. All good things eventually do.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another work!  
> I've had this one on my phone since 2018 but recently picked it up. I truly hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Mind the tags, please.

_The metal door creaked open and in entered a man in a crisp suit, his steps echoing through the windowless, cold room. The dull, grey color of concrete stretched from floor to walls to the ceiling, giving the place an ominous appearance. The man approached the only piece of furniture, a chair, currently occupied by a younger male, gagged, blindfolded, and tied to said chair. The man silently looked at the other for a while, noting the way his thighs trembled and his chest heaved, like a cornered little mouse. Another set of footsteps joined the two, and the mysterious man shifted his eyes to the newcomer for a second before he sighed and gave a small nod, stepping aside._

_His companion walked further in the room, closer to the tied and shaking mess, and his deep voice started. “No debt to note.” At that, the tied male sat straighter and took a shuddering breath. “No previous act of insubordination either.” The same voice added eerily calmly and saw the other swallow thickly, the exposed skin of his chest and neck already bruised an enticing mix of purple and red. “Yet, you go and bite the hand that fed you.” The man added, a somewhat disappointed tone, like when you lose a favorite pen that would eventually be forgotten in less than a day. Then he moved a gloved hand to remove the blindfold -immediately, an alluring set of eyes blinked up at him, pupils blown wide in fear. The heaving intensified, making the young man shake harder, heart thundering in his ears as he shifted his eyes to the other man, standing a few inches away with crossed arms and concealed eyes._

_A hand on his shoulder pulled his attention back to the one invading his personal space, his eyes also concealed by dark glasses. The hand, which he just noticed was ungloved, moved along the torn shirt hanging off his frame by the very last buttons to trace along the sensitive and marked skin, eyes fixated on the movement, and the way the callous tips of fingers pulled on the soft skin beneath them._

_The bound male released a breath that turned into a whimper when one particular nasty bruise was probed unkindly. The hand then traveled to wrap around his neck, the size of the man’s fingers matching perfectly with the ghost of fingers already decorating the skin there._

_The man moved his hand up to rest it on a cheek and watched, slightly amused when the younger hesitantly leaned into his palm, the color of his eyes washed out but still twinkling under the single fluorescent lamp high up in the ceiling._

_“What a shame.” The man softly said, thumb caressing mindlessly. Hearing that, brought the tears he had been holding back, springing at the corner of his eyes, he felt so hopeless and scared._ **_He is going to die._ ** _A small, pitiful sound made its way through the gag, it sounded like a whine, one last plea._

_But the man ignored the desperation in his eyes and turned to throw a look over his shoulder at his partner. “I’ll leave him to you. I have other things to attend to.” With that, he took his hand away to put his glove once again before he turned around and started to walk away._

_The bound man let more muffled calls, thinking that oh god if he didn’t get that man before he left, his blond partner was going to kill him. That black-haired man clearly held some type of power._

_But his vision was blocked by a tall, well-built body._

_“Thank you for your hard work.” The other gave a semi sincere smile as he pulled the trigger._

* * *

The second punch came, sending her skidding to the opposite direction and Lily tried not to knock any tables or decorations on her way down. Sir Crocodile liked his office quite a lot, his antics specially. 

Her jaw ached and she was sure her side was already bruised as well, but it was alright. After all, she knew Daz wasn’t using even a quarter of his strength. Because this was just another thing he was required to do and she was required to comply with it. Their bosses were just never really on the same page, both men were as selfish and stubborn as one could get. Which led both her and Daz to their current situation. 

Daz delivered a few hard blows to her sides and back, before fisting a handful of her hair to force her up on shaky legs. His eyes momentarily admired the stark white strands against his dark skin just as Crocodile spoke. “How’s your boss?” 

Lily coughed, one hand clutching her abused side as if mending the no doubt fractured bones, while the other reached to the hand in her hair. The action seemingly instinctive more than it was offensive as her fingers wrapped weakly just above the bulky man’s wrist.

“Very well, sends his regards.” She softly answered, well mannered despite the situation.

The scarred man bit his cigar off, irritated frown seemingly etched in his features. “I bet. That jerk took out one of my biggest clients.” Crocodile grumbled. _This brat before him might have even been the one who carried out the hit._

 _What a mess._ Turning away to his desk, he waved a dismissive hand at his guard. _He’ll have to talk to the man himself._ He couldn’t really blame it on anyone else. That brat merely followed the order. 

At the signal of the end of the meeting -if it could be called that- Lily let a small, relieved sigh that only reached the man holding her. 

Daz nodded at his boss’s back out of habit and proceeded to drag Lily by a firm grip across the office, feeling no resistance at all as he opened the door and threw her out carelessly. 

Lily fell face first with a low groan but stood up right away, body hunched and a fresh trail of blood seeping down her nose. 

“Let him off, they were about to leave.” Daz addressed one of the guards who was holding a man under gunpoint.

Lily rose from the ground with the base of her palm held to her bloodied nose. She tried to cup her hand so the blood wouldn’t stain the expensive rare flooring or the equally rare, hand-sewn carpets. She looked at her driver for a spilt second before she passed him. 

The ride back was silent, and once they arrived at the estate, instead of getting out, Lily remained in her seat. Eyes fixed forward until another set of eyes looked back at her through the small mirror. Lily wiped the last droplets of blood with a tissue, then finally spoke. “.... Arturo Fuente” 

That clearly confused the other. “Wha-”

“That’s what that smell was. Crocodile likes that tobacco brand.” 

She tilted her head. As if _reprimanding_ him for being careless. “You failed to get the smell off your hair, Jon.” At that, the other paled instantly. 

* * *

_*3 hours earlier*_

He _had_ been in fact in Crocodile’s estate. He was _summoned_ there by a single message from a blocked number, telling to be there if he knew what was good for him. And Jon had recognized the location right away, it’s not like his user hadn’t been there at all. And he also had been her driver for a few months to know what kind of business he got himself into, why he was driving this odd-looking girl from one place to another, _always_ at night. He wasn’t that oblivious, but he was smart enough to shut his mouth and eyes if necessary, they paid pretty well for it too. 

Crocodile had told him he knew from resources that he worked _closely_ with someone from the Donquixote estate. At the mere mention of that name, Jon was all nerves and sweat. He was fucking _terrified_ of the higher-ups and he had only met _one_ of them. 

But Crocodile had assured him that it wasn’t the higher-ups he was talking about, that he knew _exactly_ who he was referring to. 

Saying that, he had placed a wad of cash on his fancy desk. “Just pretend to be falsely ambushed by my men.” His gravel voice suggested casually. And he _clearly_ didn’t know who they were talking about. It was the same girl who always knew when he was even slightly drunk. She smelled his fear and stress on more than one occasion. _She was a freak, that one._ Scared him to his bones with her looks and presence altogether. 

But it’s not like the man in front of him would let him go if he refused. _Who was he kidding?_ He didn’t have a choice. 

* * *

Jon held the unsettling mismatched eyes in the rearview mirror. Brows furrowing, he tightened his hands on the steering wheel as he waited for his user to say something. It unnerved him how relaxed she looked back there, even when there was a bruise darkening by the second on her jaw and the badly concealed broken gasps he picked up every few seconds. Even with all of that, she managed to look unfazed - _threatening_ even. 

“Boss might send me after you.” She spoke after what felt like an hour of suffocating silence. Voice as eerie and unbothered as ever. Like she was telling him the weather was gloomy tonight. 

“Would you like me to help you?” Was whispered near his ear. And it took him a second too late to register the thin, needle-like knife held to his throat, glinting menacingly. Suddenly, he was hyper-aware of how there seemed to be no air in the car. The presence behind his seat _too_ threatening, _too_ scary that he couldn’t move.

Even when he tried to swallow his nervousness down, he felt a sting as he did, skin itching from the paper-thin cut. _That’s_ how close her knife was. 

“It’s better than what sir Vergo has in storage.” Was quietly added. Voice sickly sweet, convincing even. 

Jon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning back against the headrest. He trembled as a gloved hand was placed on his damp forehead, holding him there with barely any pressure. 

“Good boy.” He heard before the blade sunk into his throat with a quick, almost undetectable slash. He felt himself sag against the seat, body weak and heavy. Yet he couldn’t help but think how she had said those last words gently, like a true compliment. _It sounded hauntingly sweet._

* * *

“Welcome back Lily.” A servant greeted, bowing as soon as he had opened the door. Seemingly knowing exactly when she had dragged herself to the entrance. He gave a polite smile. “Master Doflamingo is waiting for you. Follow me please.”

Lily weakly nodded and followed, dragging her feet so she didn’t have to move too much and disrupt her side. 

Thankfully the boss was in the first floor’s bar, leaning against the counter with his back to them. The servant gave a respectful bow before he disappeared. Lily leaned her uninjured side against a nearby wall and dragged her eyes across the marble tiles and up until she met deep lava. “Dofy.” 

“Welcome back, darling.” Doflamingo turned fully to face her with a wine glass in hand. “Hm? Who roughed you up?” 

Wordlessly, Lily willed her legs to move closer. And the blond noticed the way she had one palm pressed defensively against her side. When she stood before him, he placed a hand on one round, damp cheek, frowning when she leaned against it, slightly open mouth puffing short, hot breaths on his palm as her eyes slid shut and neck lolled heavily. 

Discarding his glass, Doflamingo slid his now free hand under Lily’s chin to tip her head back and she finally opened her eyes to look up at him with hooded, tired eyes, their ever fascinating mismatched color dull with pain. The blond silently scanned her face, noting the abnormally pale skin and the small wheezing sound her chest made with each soft, controlled breath. 

He brushed back the hair from her forehead and leaned to place a tender kiss there, checking to see if she was running a fever before he asked. “Where were you?” 

* * *

Vergo had pushed back on asking what the doctor had concluded about Lily’s state because he had been too busy trying to look after a failing deal. Also, Lily had been roughed up in the past. If she could survive his training then she wasn’t as weak as one would presume. But he had been given some good news, Crocodile was willing to talk things out concerning what had happened to his client. He had been a helpful part of their trading business for years now, it was good to have him and remain on his good side. And so Vergo was on his way to Dofy to deliver this news. 

It was hardly surprising to find his boss in the connected bathroom of his quarters pounding into Lily who was clutching the edge of the sink with thin, shaky arms, ungloved fingers spasming where they held onto a toothbrush and he spotted one of his boss’s shirts discarded by her feet, giving him a clear idea of what had happened. Trembling knees bent uselessly and back arched sharply, Lily looked to be simply held up by Doflamingo. Vergo shifted his eyes from the overly big hands that enclasped the narrow waist up to molten lava. “Sir?” 

The blond huffed, cracking his neck casually. “Hmm, I’ll have to think about it. Give him some time to cool.” Vergo held onto the ‘yes sir.’ since he sensed there was more to it and he wasn't wrong, because his boss went on.

“Because of him, Lily here is out for two weeks. Isn’t that right, darling?” The blond reached for her upper arm to lift Lily up, pulling her flush against him and off the ground, burying his cock as deep as the smaller body was trained to. He groaned, feeling the insistent buzz press against a prominent vein on his cock. 

Vergo had _seen_ the state Lily arrived in. But now that a few hours have passed, the bruises were much apparent against her pale skin. He trailed his eyes from the bright pink thin band strapped to one milky thigh and up to the flushed and regrettably bruised face of Lily. _Toys always brought her to a blabbering, brainless mess._ Yet she was quiet apart from broken gasps and soft moans. _It might’ve been the pain from her ribs the cause for that_ . Vergo doubted his boss was _that_ displeased with Lily’s schedule being disrupted for the month anyway. 

Lily held onto the arm looped around her for purchase, toes curling as she tried to find her footing on Dofy’s own feet. Her head leaned back to rest on a toned chest. “Dofy –Dofy...” Came a soft chant of his name. Teary eyes trying to spot that unmistakable lava in the big mirror ahead. Her lungs _ached_ . I _t hurt to breathe._

“I know sweetheart, it must hurt, huh?” Doflamingo murmured. Tipping Lily’s head back and bent down to an already willing heat opening for him. The blond came with a deep groan, breaking the kiss to scan his assassin's face, meeting half-lidded, glazed eyes. Lily's face was _strung_ with pain. He looked back at his right-hand man, his eyes sliding down his perfectly suited body. 

“Lily, take care of Vergo quick so I can give you your painkillers, hm?” Saying that, he pulled out and watched in sick satisfaction as his cum flowed out along with the small pink device. Lily dropped down as soon as he took his hands off her, shaky hand once again held against her side as she coughed and gasped. 

Pushing a hand through his hair, Doflamingo huffed, feeling his chest rumble with pride. _Lily was such a good girl._

Because she took a calming breath before she began to pull herself over to do as told without as much as a complaint. A _lways ready to please him._

Dofy merely turned to step in the shower, leaving Vergo to watch down his nose as Lily crawled over to him, leaking his boss’s cum and dragging her legs through it and smearing it across the tiles.

Not wanting to dirty his suit, Vergo sat on the sofa in the middle of the bathroom and beckoned her closer as he opened his fly. 

* * *

“You guys have ten minutes! Hurry!”

At the usual sass from one and the answering giggle of another, Kai turned his attention to the small, weak woman holding his hand for support. “Careful, mama.” He crooned, his other arm wound around her middle to take more of her weight as he led her to the bathroom. 

As he waited for his mother, Kai leaned on the banister to look down at his brothers, currently sat on the kitchen table as they ate their breakfast. He placed a cheek on one propped palm and smiled at the familiar scene. Eli, his sixteen-year-old brother looked up at him. “Kai, what time do you have to leave today?” Was asked in between spoonfuls of cereal.

Kai hummed, calculating how long it would take for him between catching a bus and a train ride. “I can push it until you get back.” 

The next few minutes went by in a cluster of him instructing the two to not forget their sports bags, to helping his youngest brother, Rumi, find his messing math book as he went from room to room to frantically look for it while trying to pack their lunch and prepare breakfast for his mother. 

Kai spent the rest of his day with his mother watching tv, he prepared lunch and dinner knowing he wouldn’t be there later, then ate with his mom, gave her her medications before he tucked her in for a nap. 

At noon, Kai handed his shift to his brothers, they were to keep their mother company until he got back. He slung his backpack and turned to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m counting on you, Eli.”

“Don’t worry. Everything’s fine, you be careful.” 

That was the most nervous thing he was about. That part of town was known for being a particular hotspot for gang activities. 

Before Kai could answer, there were two short, tiny arms looping around his thigh. “Be careful Kai.” His youngest brother mimicked, looking up at him with innocent blue eyes that matched his own. 

Smiling down at him, Kai reached to ruffle the tuft of dark hair. “I will, buddy.” 

“Dinner’s in the fridge. Make sure it’s not too hot for mom.” He addressed them both this time. 

* * *

“I’m telling you man, finding a decent job ain’t easy nowadays.” His friend, Ty, sighed, legs spreading wider as he tipped his head and the wooden chair back. 

Kai tried to ignore the odd looks they were getting from the other patrons in the coffee shop they currently sat in and urged his friend to go on. 

“I know. I’ve seen it for myself.” He wouldn’t be looking in this part of the city if he wasn’t desperate. “But don’t you know of anyone who wants an extra hand?” 

Ty, his odd and awfully tattooed high school friend rubbed his chin, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Uhh I think I heard something, but man I was so drunk I can’t recall what the job even was.” Ty laughed lightheartedly. 

_Of course._ What else would he do in his free time? Kai could still remember how many parties Ty had supplied with alcohol. He even drank at school grounds. 

He frowned at his friend. “Ty, I need it. Whatever it is.” 

“Yeah yeah sorry. Okay, wait, I’ll go make a call.” 

Ty came back a few minutes later, with that seemingly etched smile on his face that gave Kai a little hope. 

He dropped down to his chair, hunching closer, and with a low voice, said. “Okay. Listen here, Kai. You’re lucky.” 

“Go on.” Kai mumbled, leaning in as well. 

“There’s this guy I know, well not really, my friend does, but anyway..” he waved a hand. “Apparently, there’s this race that’s being held next week.” 

“Race? As in a car race?” Kai interrupted. 

“Yes. Well, there are rumors that whoever wins gets a job and a lotta money.” 

“That sounds suspicious.” Kai blurted his immediate thought. 

Ty merely shrugged. “You made it sound like you were alright with anything a few minutes ago.” 

_He did._ “Where and when?” 

“Calm down you need to hear what I was told first.” 

_Was there more?_ Kai nodding to his friend to continue. 

“The car is secured by the sponsors, so you don’t need to worry about that. Also, you shouldn’t tell anyone about what took place should you lose.” Ty said with an oddly stern tone. 

That was odd. _Why so secretive if it's just a harmless race?_

“I understand.” 

Ty gave him a location and a time, but before they parted, he also left one last advice. 

“Just remember, whatever they ask, they don’t like attention from what I heard.” 

_He had a week._ Hopefully, that was enough for what he had in mind. He had to get this job. 

* * *

Lily, holding a plastic bag containing seven severed fingers, some even still with rings on them, dropped it on the table, right next to Dofy’s medium-rare steak. 

Corazon dropped his fork in mild surprise, while Dofy gently lowered his own utensils in favor of clasping his hands. Vergo on the other hand moved from where he was standing beside him to scold her but was stopped by a single raised hand from their boss, making him back off right away. 

“Welcome back. I waited long enough so we could have a meal with you.” The blond smiled. 

Lily was well aware of Corazon’s attentive eyes looking for damage, as per usual. 

And damage was there. She had been momentarily overpowered, choked, pinned to the ground with enough force, her head was still spinning. Eating was the last thing on her mind. But that didn’t matter anyway.

Lily took her hood at the feel of sir Vergo’s displeased look and painted a soft smile on her face. “If you want, Dofy.” 

Her boss smiled back, looking pleased. But then his eyes slid down to her neck, he sighed. “That’s fine, go rest.” 

Lily nodded. “I’ll be in my room then.” Came her response.

“Don’t forget you’ll be meeting your new driver tomorrow.” Was said when she was already halfway across the dining room.

Lily stopped, turned around to meet her boss’s eyes once again. “Of course, Dofy.” She dutifully gave a small bow, then added. “Good night everyone.” and because she was out of shot for him to lip-read her, Lily signed the last sentence to Corazon, who signed back with a small smile. 

Since she had the night for herself, it was alright to head before them. Lily had pills to take and hot water waiting for her.

* * *

The race, they are informed, is merely a front. It was simply an audition to choose someone who knew their way around and was good enough with cars. A driver, to put it simply. 

Kai, along with the other three men were led to a different location, assigned to surprisingly expensive-looking cars, and given a map with marked locations. 

They were to retrieve and gather each package within an hour, which was easier said than done. Kai was sure it was made to be near impossible to finish in that time limit, but he wasn’t going to give up before he started. _He will get this job._

* * *

Lily, along with Vergo overlooked the whole thing through a screen monitor showing four red dots belonging to each tracker that’s been planted in the cars’ from start to finish. And needless to say, Lily was unimpressed. But she _had_ to pick someone. 

And pick she did. “Plate S34 will do.” 

“He’s second to last.” Vergo reminded her. 

“Yes. But he’s got the most blindspots out of them. I’ll take that one.” Whether it was intentional or not, she would see for herself. 

But one thing was for sure, that one had taken the least excepted streets and avoided most of the stationed patrol cars. Sir Vergo must have realized it too because he just sighed and made no further comment. 

With that being settled, Lily shifted her gaze to the guard by the door and gave a small nod, as if already sensing another presence on the other side of it. 

At the sound of the door opening, Kai straightened up, his hand came up to nervously smooth the front of his shirt. ‘ _You should wear a suit.’_ Eli had advised. But feeling like it was an overkill, he had instead settled on wearing one without the tie and coat. 

The suited man by the door gave him a clipped nod, his arm extending in motion for Kai to come in. 

If he had thought the yet to be named estate was big and extravagant from the outside, it had definitely lived up to its expectations on the inside, and this room –office he should say, was no exception. What caught his attention first was the big crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling, balcony like windows spanned the entire wall across from the door, showing a wide view of the endless greenery of their yard that Kai had the chance to momentarily admire earlier. 

And leaning on his desk, a block of hard sandalwood that was seemingly carved into the room itself was a well-dressed man, looking back at him through dark glasses. 

Kai felt compelled to say something, so he gave a respectful bow. “I’m Kai. I’m honored to serve you, sir.” 

Vergo hummed to himself. _At least this one knows his manners._

“Good job you did out there.” He remarked. 

Kai gave a half bow. “Thank you, sir.” 

His hard work paid. Ty had said these people don’t like attention, and what could that translate to none other than the strict CCTV project established four years ago across the whole city? He had kept studying different maps, even memorized the layout of the impressively sensitive cameras spread throughout the city. All in six days. Kai was lying if he said he wasn’t proud of himself.

“I should start by telling you my rules then.” The man uncrossed his arms. “First, you are not to speak unless spoken to. Second, don’t be late. And most importantly, you’re _not_ to touch your user in any way. Am I clear?” 

Kai nodded, swallowing as he tried to meet the other man’s concealed eyes. “Understood sir.” 

Vergo suddenly spoke up, voice gravel, and Kai stood straighter. 

“How many times have I told you to remove your hood off in meetings?” 

_Oh._ He wasn’t talking to him. Kai had seen someone else besides them, standing in front of the big screen and looking at what seemed to be a live feed of a cctv somewhere downtown. Kai looked at the odd person curiously out of the corner of his eye. 

A moment of silence went by before said person reached a hand to knock the hood off their head and lazily turned around, revealing extremely pale skin, soft features, and an odd white silky hair, like the color of freshly fallen snow. But what surprised Kai were the eyes. They were differently colored. The left being a striking gold, while the right was a clear pale blue, like that of a pure, undiscovered lake. It was an odd, but nevertheless a fascinating feature. He had never met anyone with eyes like that, but also with effortless and natural beauty like that. It took his breath away the longer he looked. 

He might have been a little dubious on whether his user was a girl or just an overly pretty boy when said person spoke for the first time. 

“Kai.” Came his name in a soft voice, making him feel flustered for some odd reason. It sounded like she was trying out his name, test how it would roll off her tongue. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The odd girl said with a small, polite half-bow. 

kai was still trying to stammer for a reply as she headed for the door. “Seems like you have rough luck.” Was muttered as she passed him. 

Kai couldn’t help but notice how even her voice was soft, gentle, her choice of words as odd and intriguing as her looks. He stared at her retreating back, confused by what she had said. _Wasn’t he lucky?_ He won a job after all...

But he would figure exactly what those odd words truly meant the very next day. 


	2. First job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> just to be clear, here are my thoughts on some of the characters:   
> Lily is 21 yrs and 5’3  
> Dofy is 33 yrs and 6’4  
> Corazon is 29 yrs and 6’2  
> Vergo is 32 yrs and 6’3

_ Kai was uncomfortable. _ He knew he was not supposed to be wandering around in the estate, nor was he supposed to be let in in the first place. He was pretty positive that servant mistook him for a guest, but he had given him no chance to explain otherwise before he seemingly disappeared somewhere else.

During his unwarranted wandering, he heard voices, muffled and unclear as they were, Kai found himself seeking out the source. There were too many doors that met him but the closer and clearer the sounds got, he came upon a door that was slightly ajar. He tentatively sneaked a glance from the narrow opening, it looked to be an office of some sort, though he wasn’t too preoccupied because of what his gaze landed on.  _ He found the source of the sounds all right. _

Though they weren’t  _ voices _ like he had thought. More like groans and grunts, belonging to two burly, big men that were facing away from him, one of them on his knees. It took Kai a second to realize what was happening,  _ what he was witnessing. _ He spotted a pale leg thrown over the kneeling man’s shoulder and he held his breath, feeling his face get warmer. There was someone else, cornered against the wall and obscured by the looming figure, one of their arms seized by a big hand and held away from them. Kai was about to turn around and book it when the one standing shifted and he spotted the unusual white hair.  _ Was this _ — No. It can’t be. 

He shifted his eyes down to the pale exposed skin covered by the kneeling man’s hand, spamming the entirety of her delicate hip and side. 

Kai gasped.  _ Were they hurting her? _ They had to be doing it without her permission, otherwise, why would they feel the need to overpower her? 

A sweet, louder moan snapped Kai out of his thoughts and he had to swallow down at the chill that ran down his spine at the sound. He felt hotter. Heart thundering in its cage. 

_ What was wrong with him?  _

He should move.  _ Do something.  _ Not be stirred by his user’s moans.

There was a pit of uneasiness and disgust forming in his guts.  _ She didn’t deserve this _ . Nobody did.

“Sir? The waiting hall is over there.” The same servant from earlier politely interjected and Kai nearly shrieked right on the spot. Thankfully though, he swallowed the horrified sound and jerked around to meet the other.

“I-it’s alright. I’ll wait by the car. Excuse me.” Saying that he ran his way back to the front entrance. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, now leaning against the side door of the sleek black car, Kai was still trying to interpret what he had witnessed inside when the object of his thoughts came out.

Wearing tight pants, heavy boots, and a cropped windbreaker with its hood on. All black and mysterious. So similar to what she had worn yesterday.

Kai spotted a gun in her hand, metal catching the light as she held it by her side, bearing that ever indifferent expression.

So these were her  _ job _ clothes.

He had been vaguely told of what his user’s activities, if he could even call it that, it was a warning more like. Sir Vergo was scary as he advised him to keep his thoughts to himself and shut his mouth no matter what he might  _ witness _ . So Kai had nodded until his head was about to fall off.

* * *

The car stopped with a screeching halt, tires splashing into a small puddle of water that had gathered in a dip in the asphalt, and with no thought to the heavy rain still pouring, Kai stepped out and rounded the back of the car to the passenger door.

There was a car already parked with its headlights on, only then did a man step out once he saw their car. Kai spared him a glance, he was of mid-age, wearing a suit and holding an umbrella in hand and what seemed to be a file under his arm. Kai reached to open the door for his user and held it as the odd girl got out, he noticed that her getup had slightly changed. There were multiple harness belts across her legs and arms, some with small pockets, two long thin knives across her front, while a curved hunter knife was strapped to her leg.  _ She looked deadly. _

He noticed the stranger man’s demeanor suddenly change, shoulders stiffening as fear struck his previously hard expression. Which was understandable. Yet, Kai noticed his user’s sluggish movements, he was sure it was done deliberately, her expression as calm as ever.  _ Like she wasn’t on a mission _ . And once she stood beside him, Kai noticed the gun he had seen earlier. Though now that he was close, he noticed something. It wasn’t like the ones he had seen in movies, this one looked custom made, it had to be. With its unnaturally long barrel –even longer with the silencer on– and the sleek details of lily flowers on both the matte black handle and barrel.

When Lily raised her head to look back at her target from the edge of her hood and he spotted a wet silver strand, his eyes widened. “The snow owl.”

Kai saw the man’s lips moving but he couldn’t quite catch what it was that he said due to the pouring rain. Though Lily was able to tell what it was by the movement of his lips and she narrowed her eyes at the man.  _ It seemed that that name would forever stick with her.  _

“H-hey this isn’t what we agreed on!” The man suddenly yelled out, turning to Kai as if he was anything more than a driver.  _ As if he was the one who had personally made the promise to him. _

But before Kai could even think to answer, his user passed him and started walking towards the man, the latter cursed, shoving the file inside his knee-length coat and tried to scramble back to his car, his umbrella long forgotten on the ground as he ran for his life.

Feeling the rain soak right through his coat then shirt underneath, Kai stood in his spot, eyes entrapped in watching his user’s every movement as if he was in a weird trance.  _ Was he required to do something? _

_ She had a gun.  _ That didn’t sound like it would end in a pretty sight.  _ Was she going to do what he thought she would? _

In the short moment he took his eyes off her, he saw the man reach a hand in his coat, and the only thought that rung in his head was that he was about to witness blood. Kai willed his legs to move, and at the same moment the man pulled his gun out, Kai’s hand curled around his user’s shoulder and he pulled. He had intended to call for her to take cover behind him, he hadn’t excepted for his hand to be slapped away, nor the loud cry afterward.

Kai blinked. His user’s hood had fallen off and now the snow color he had seen yesterday turned a light silver as it stuck together in wet clumps, her gun was aimed forward. His eyes shifted to the man to see him withering on the ground, groaning and cursing to himself.

_ Oh. _

She shot him. Kai knew that if he hadn’t botched her aim, the man would be already dead.

But it still hit him anyway. He was impressed but also scared. This was someone who didn’t fear anyone or anything.  _ Wasn’t this how those who were willing and capable to kill were? _

They feared no punishment of law nor punishment of God afterward.

Lily clicked her tongue and covered her head back. Her job was to get that file and for the man to be cleared, but her bullet had hit him in the stomach instead, which wasn’t what she had aimed for in the first place. Now the cleaning twins would have a real reason to be called.

Forced to follow her injured target, Lily slowly followed behind as he pathetically crawled away from her, dragging his fat, ruptured stomach along the asphalt, and bleeding more than a pig in a slaughterhouse. Lily pulled a face as she accidentally stepped in the tacky, filthy trails.  _ There goes her shoes. _

Kai saw more than he heard when the man was finished for sure this time. His user had stood over him, tilting her head at the poor man and looked him in the eyes as she fired a shot right into his forehead. And as if he was already forgotten and of no importance, she turned to walk back, steps confident and smoking gun in hand.

_ She was heading his way.  _ Kai gulped and instinctively went to create some space between them, but his back was already flat against the wet side doors. It was dark and he couldn’t really see her face and that was somehow scarier than the gun in her hand. When she was in front of him, he was pulled down to her level by his tie, choking him in the process but he was too scared to do anything but look back at the piercing mismatched eyes so close.

_ This person had just killed another and right before his very eyes. _

And now he was within her range to do the same thing if she wanted. Kai swallowed thickly, eyes automatically shifting to the unmoving body lying face down on the road near his car, its engine and headlights still on.  _ He had been alive just a minute ago _ .

“What was that?” Was hissed and Kai was taken back by the tone.

“I- I was trying to warn you about his g-gun.”

Lily searched his face, there wasn’t a hint of deception in his voice and his eyes were completely honest.

“ _ You  _ are just a driver, get it? _ ”  _ She whispered as if feeding him the information and watched as he gave a slow, dazed nod.

_ “ _ Don’t get any more ideas, I’ve disposed of many before you for less _.” _

_ Disposed.  _ After what he saw tonight, Kai knew that word for what it really meant.  _ She had killed them just like she did that man. _

_ Did this one really not know what he was hired for?  _

He wasn’t  _ required _ to look out for her. The previous ones had known that of their own accord, they simply stuck with waiting in the car. Yet this one got himself involved out of his own will. “I know sir Vergo told you of his rules, but I have only one.  ** Never ** interfere with my work again. _ ”  _ She said in a softer tone this time but it made it no less threatening.

“I-I understand.”  _ There’s no turning back now. _

Letting go of Kai, Lily turned away to unscrew the silencer off of her gun and into one of the pockets around her belt and her gun back to its holster. She rolled her neck and took her gloves off, they were full of gun powder and slightly singed near the fingers, she stuffed them away to be later properly disposed of and pulled on new ones.

Ignoring her driver who was still stuck to his spot, Lily fished out a burner phone and dialed the number she was asked to memorize earlier. At the cheery voice that greeted her at the first ring, Lily knew which of the two it was. “Tex.”

«It’s been forever! I was starting to feel left out, you know. Not fair how Lex gets all the fun, chief!»

Lily had been given one number only and that was the only reason why she hadn't already hanged up. Tex was good at his job, but he had one problem. “That, right there, is why. You talk too much.” She mumbled.

There was a dramatic gasp on the other end. «So mean! And straightforward!» Tex whined.

“Tex.”

At her stern tone, Tex immediately switched. «Oh, right. Where at?»

Lily scanned the area for any movement. “Area C, location 3.”

The whole city was sectioned off into numbers and letters, area by area, all by her years ago. It was a system they worked on along with other members to avoid getting tracked or linked back to certain  _ incidents _ . 

Tex hummed. «Any injuries?»

That was referred to her and her driver. In case the cleaning required a thorough destruction of DNA evidence. Lily turned to scan Kai momentarily before she turned back around to continue her call. “None. Are you near?”

Taken back by how hurried she sounded, which was unusual, Tex teased her about it.

Lily was in fact in a hurry. She wanted to get back to the estate as soon as possible, where she understood and knew her surrounding, to the people she was used to, and was familiar with the way they acted and thought. It was all because of that driver that she felt confused.

Lily ignored the obvious invitation to bicker. “I’m waiting.”

Tex laughed. «Alright, alright. I’m close.»

With that, the call ended, the phone's battery was removed and stuffed into her jacket to later give Tex, along with her shoes and gloves as well. Lily turned to see that Kai was still in his trance. But there was something else. 

There was an all too familiar look in his unblinking eyes.

_ His expression was laden with fear. _

Still halfway facing him, Lily looked back at him, wet hair plastered to deathly pale skin, she quietly asked, voice even and as soft as ever.

“Do I seem like a monster?”

Kai was shaking, from being soaked to his bones and cold or from something else he didn’t know, but that mismatched gaze was too much for him to meet. “There’s no need to look at me like that.” His user said with that always unchanging calm tone of hers, but there was a flash of rejection —hurt in her eyes.

_ No, you don’t look like a monster. _

_ You look like an angel. _

Soft, delicate and so painfully beautiful.

Yet when he looked at her half in shock, half in disbelief at what she had done, Kai couldn’t help but zero in on the gun in her hand. His eyes flickered back to the dead body. As if to make sure he wasn’t imaging things.

She didn’t  _ look _ like a monster. But that was scarier to him. To  _ know _ what she had done made her no less innocent looking.

_ That _ was what scared him.

Kai wanted to tell her that but his tongue wouldn’t budge, she passed him silently, opened the passenger door herself, got in, and slammed it shut behind her. The sound loud enough that Kai flinched and snapped out of his shock to shuffle around the car and to the driver’s side.

* * *

“How’s your new driver?” Dofy asked, sipping his wine.

Lily stopped before she answered.  _ He already broke two rules on his first day.  _ “Slow in the head. Though good with what he does.” 

_ It didn’t matter anyway, she’ll give him another chance. _ The assassin just didn’t want to be lectured for letting the others go when she could’ve picked someone better in the first place.

But here was another reason. The part that liked to be accepted wanted to please. She wanted to be approved of by Kai. 

_ Maybe she should act more like the people he knew? _

“If you don’t like him, there’re still the others who passed the same test.”

Instantly, two mismatched eyes narrowed ever so slightly at him.  _ See?  _ Sometimes, they just didn’t take her seriously in this place. “Am I the one who doesn’t like him?”

Dofy smiled wider.  _ He got caught. _ He raised both hands, the wine in his right sloshing from the movement as he let a small chuckle. “Alright I get you, I’ll leave this to you then.”

It wasn’t about liking or disliking, the blond was just intrigued, had been ever since Vergo had told him of Lily’s decision and the fact that she picked that specific one despite the outcome.  _ Whatever.  _ He will see this through to the end. It would probably end with Lily coming back on foot one day, and a mysterious car catching fire on the news the next morning. It happened before, and it will happen  _ again _ .

“Be careful he doesn’t end up like the last one.” That one had barely finished a month.

Lily looked at him with oblivious eyes. “I was being nice. Sir Vergo would’ve done worse.”

And  _ nice  _ she was, slicing his throat so beautifully and painting the expensive leather a nice, glistening red that Vergo had complained about for ten minutes.

The blond hummed, unable to hold back the smirk curling his lips.  _ He did tell her to be nice to the people around her, didn’t he? _

Lily was ever so loyal, so obedient. Always following his words to the letter. It never failed to amaze him how such a sweet thing was his.

And it pleased him even more knowing that he was the one who had molded her to be exactly like this.

* * *

_ «Twelve years ago» _

Lily had always been good at following orders, even back then, but it did take Doflamingo a while to see for himself the extent of her obedience and just how easy it was to make her do just about anything. Having given her to Vergo for a while helped shape her into a perfect servant and follower. 

She had been a little shy back then, still getting used to his presence. Never really spoke unless she was addressed, rarely looked him in the eye, if so, it was for a brief moment before she lowered her head in submission. It had been a little frustrating to him because he had wanted to keep mesmerizing the fascinating contrast of her eyes. But he had been patient with his newly obtained gem.

His little angel even made for an amusing distraction. He had tried it one day.

“Come here.” The blond drawled, hand resting on the armrest to support his chin as he lazily watched the little thing walking closer to stand the usual meter away,  _ just as taught.  _ Wearing a tailored suit similar to the ones the staff and servants in the mansion wore, small, gloved hands fidgeting nervously. He noticed she bent her head more than usual, silk-like curtain of shoulder-length hair framed her round face, her eyes were lowered and back hunched as if she wanted to be as smaller as possible. It occurred to him that she wanted to kneel so she wouldn’t be ‘above him’ since he was sitting after all.  _ Fuck.  _ Vergo did such a great job.

“My feet are getting numb. Do something about it.”

_ His feet were just fine, he just wanted to pass time is all _ .

And just like that, the little thing crumbled to the floor like she just couldn’t wait to do so. On her hands and knees she was, head bowed and back straight, despite the footrest just a few inches away, tucked under a different chair. The blond had to suppress a shudder at the feeling that bubbled in his veins, the very thought of such power was so exhilarating that it was starting to get addicting. He understood what his father had meant by ‘test’. This was just a small taste of the power that was to be passed to him in the future. He swallowed the croon he wanted so badly to let out ‘Such a good little thing you are.’ and raised one foot to the small offered space, then the other, crossing his legs as he got comfortable. He took notice how the weight of his feet alone made his fleshy and soft footrest arch, thin arms trembling to hold still and support the newly added weight.  _ Well, he was a big guy after all. _

He intentionally pressed down, watching in sick interest to see if his comfy footrest would protest, but the thin arms only shook more as they strained to hold on.

_ Oh. _

That feeling came back stronger. As expected.  _ Lily was ever so obedient. _

* * *

One of Kai’s duties was to clean the car and check it for damage after each use. He wasn’t complaining, on the opposite actually. He needed something to distract him of what one night with that odd girl did to him.

_ What did he sign up to? _

_ How was he going to face his mother and brothers normally? _

Like he hadn’t just witnessed a crime  _ —A murder _ .

“Well, you  _ must _ be the new one. Man, you look terrible!” A gruff voice said, followed by an amused laugh. And suddenly more laughs joined in.

It took Kai a minute to realize they were laughing  _ at _ him. He turned around with a small frown.

“Why’d say that?” He said, sounding slightly defensive. He wasn’t that easy to read,  _ was he? _

“Sure you are.” An older, impressively built man said with a grin and Kai noticed it was the same voice that had spoken first. Wait.  _ How did he know what I was thinking about? _

“I– how d–“

“Lanser. My name.” He said while nodding at the rag in Kai’s hand. “You suck at cleaning by the way.”

The others, two more suited men laughed again, and Kai fought the pout and snarky remark. It was Eli’s fault this side was still there even when he was no longer a teen.

“‘S Alright. Lan was too. Decades ago.” One of the men added. Giving a softer, reassuring smile.

“Hey watch your mouth. That’s no way to talk about your driving tutor, ain’t it?” Lanser said with a smug smirk.

“Lanser. Ral. Enough.” The third man intervened, looking back at Kai. “I’m Silly.” He nodded and waited for Kai to nod back before he asked. “Who’s your user?”

That seemed to grab the attention of the other two.

“I.. I don’t have a name. Um it’s a girl with—“ he wanted to say with mismatched eyes. But he was interrupted.

“The chief?!” Ral outright shouted.

“Oh boy...” Silly said with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“That’s rough luck buddy” Lanser was the least affected one, with crossed, bulky arms and a teasing smile.  _ Like he knew something Kai didn’t. _

Kai had a lot to take in.  _ Why were they acting that way? How come they even knew who he was talking about? Was she the only girl in the estate? What did they mean by ‘chief’? _

He swallowed. Trying to fumble all over the questions swirling in his head. “Why are you so worked up?” He tried to sound indifferent about the matter. Of course he knew why they were reacting that way. Their  _ chief _ had murdered someone point-blank.

Ral and Silly just looked at him like he was stupid.

Kai shifted his eyes to Lanser, who still had that smile on his lips. “Well. That depends. How was your first day?” He asked back, looking interested all of a sudden.

_ How was his first day? _

It was horrific. Not what he expected. It still felt unreal.

_ Should he tell them how he messed up? Was his user going to tell others? _

_ Oh god.  _ He had broken two of Vergo’s rules.  _ What happened to those who break rules? _

He wanted to know.

“I... I made a mistake. Broke rules too.” Kai said in a small voice, nervously looking up through his lashes at Lanser but he noticed the shocked looks of the other two.

Lanser was..... more reserved with his reaction. He tilted his head at Kai, his smile long gone. And it somehow made Kai more uneasy that way.  _ Was he in trouble? He was, wasn’t he? _

_ Was he beyond saving? _

“Did the chief say anything to you?”

She did. “Told me I better be careful.”

“That’s it?” Ral asked with a suspicious look.

“.... And not to interfere again.”

Lanser made a low humming sound. “You’re being used.” He merely said.

Used? By the chief? How so? “Is that a good or bad thing?”

Smiling once again, Lanser shrugged. “I’ve known the chief for long. Call it a hunch. You have a second chance and a second chance only. Don’t mess up again.”

Kai nodded, shoulders relaxing.

“Man you’re lucky.” Ral commented.

“Very. Even though he messed up.” Silly added.

“What happens to those who m-mess up?”

Kai wanted to know for future reference.

All three looked at each other, Ral actually  _ chuckled _ .

“I’ll answer. Silly, you be quiet.” He gave a warning look to his colleague.

“Alright. Alright. Jeez, you’re fucked up you know. You enjoy telling them  _ too _ much.”

_ Telling what?  _ Kai suddenly regretted asking. There was a sudden sick feeling in his stomach.

“There’s this one —It’s my favorite by the way.”

“Oh my god. See? He gets too excited too.” Silly spoke over Ral, looking at Lanser and Kai.

“Shut up, let me continue.” Ral turned to throw a glare at Silly before he fixed his eyes on Kai.

“The poor guy took the wrong turn and blew a full three minutes off of the chief’s schedule. Know what happened the next day? When sent to find him, our guy discovered him hanging in his apartment! Man that was a good one!”

“Jesus.” Silly mumbled, wiggling a finger in his ear from Ral’s yelling. “I’m off, I have work.”

_ That was it.  _ Three minutes. And he had paid his life. Kai swallowed. Had she told him something before he decided to take his own life out of fear? If so, what was it that she said that pushed him to do what he did?

Three minutes didn’t sound like they were such a big deal to him compared to what he did. Kai had dislodged her aim and could have gotten them both seriously injured if it weren’t for her quick reflexes.

_ He had to be careful from now on. _

* * *

The next morning there was another job. Having been dormant during the past two weeks, Lily’s schedule was doubled and then more. With Dofy taking hit requests left and right with seemingly no previously set conditions. But she didn’t mind. It was her work after all. She had to please Dofy.

Lily walked through the long hallways with ease, she had lived in this place for more than ten years now.

She rounded the corner and into an open space, the piano room, Dofy called it. The estate was decades old, close to a century more like, it had belonged to the late boss before he passed on, after which the oldest of his two sons emerged as the next boss and ruled over it. Everything was just as expensive as it looked, almost the entire furniture would now be considered a rare antique.

Someone was playing the piano, a soft melody that carried around the nearby hallways, and when she stood by the entrance, Lily saw it was Corazon. Across from him and sitting on a cushioned chair near the tall glass windows was her boss, book in lap as his little brother played for him.

Lily froze on her spot, posture stiffening as she sunk deeper into her trance by each key tune, fingers twitching ever so slightly.

* * *

_ “Okay kids! Let’s go again at 1,2,and..” A woman in her mid-thirties said with a smile, baton in hand as she waved it around to guide the tune of her students’ instruments. _

_ It was a soft tune that escalated with the help of drums and violin leading up to a piano solo. But at the first two key tunes from the pianist, the woman’s smile turned into an irritated snarl and she dropped her hand, stopping everyone. As the room went eerily quiet, the teacher advanced to the kid on the piano, heels obnoxiously loud. She placed her hands on the edge of it to lean and hiss in the kid’s ear. “That was awful! I said keep your fingers ready, didn’t I?!” _

_ Sitting on the edge of the seat, back hunched and head held low, the kid nodded silently, small fingers trembling where they rested on the piano keys. _

_ One of the kids, the flutist, was located right next to the piano, therefore had unintentionally overheard everything, including the lowly whispered threat that followed as the teacher leaned closer, probably intending for it to only reach the pianist, Lily, the flute boy remembered her name was. _

_ “If you mess up again, I’ll have to break your pinky next, don’t I?” _

* * *

“Lily.”

Lily snapped her head to the direction it came from and met familiar lava. Cool on the surface but still as calculating and perceptive as ever. Like he knew what she was thinking about at that very minute. Lily swallowed the ball of wariness and nervousness caused by the memory down and willed her muscles to relax as she shifted her eyes her boss’s way.

“Yes sir?” She softly replied, as a way to let him know she was over whatever had dared take her attention off him for that short while. She was  _ called _ here after all. Sir Vergo wouldn’t be happy to hear about this.

The job, as explained, was a compensation job to make good for what they did to Crocodile’s client. Dofy had personally asked her to do it because he knew that the fastest the job was done, the sooner their business with the Crocodile could resume to what it was. It was an easy one too. Scare a stubborn fellow businessman of Crocodile’s who had made poor choices and stood in his way. Though Lily was given the okay to clear him out if necessary. 

* * *

Kai had told himself to be careful. Yet, when he saw his user the next day, he couldn’t remember why he thought that. Maybe the members were trying to scare him off.  _ How can a soft, delicate-looking thing be as malicious and heartless as they had said? _

** She killed someone right in front of you. **

Oh.

He  _ really _ should be careful then.

* * *

Kai waited patiently. Eyeing the stacked warehouses since he had nothing else to do as he tightened his crossed arms closer to his chest. February was much colder this year.

When his user emerged again, he pulled himself away from the hood of the car. She had gone in with a duffle bag and a suitcase, which he thought was odd,  _ weren’t these warehouses abandoned? Or was she meeting someone? _

But now he noticed the duffle bag was gone, though she still had the other case with her. Under the street lamp, he also saw something he probably was better off not seeing.

He gulped, mustering up enough courage to ask about it. “W-what’s in the bag?”

His user looked down at the bag clutched in her hand as well then looked up at him. “Tools.... among other things.”

Kai shifted his eyes from the smudges of red on the metal lining of it then back up to ever solemn mismatched eyes. “O-okay.”

* * *

Kai’s life had taken an unexpected turn right out of nowhere. A few weeks ago all that was on his mind was of his brothers had their school lunch ready and his mother was fed and medicated. If someone were to tell him that he’d be in the middle of a shoot out, he wouldn’t have believed them.

It had been just another job. Just another night in the crazy part of town with his user. But the usual routine had been disrupted as soon as they entered a certain restricted, presumably, government-owned grounds.

Their assailants had come out of seemingly nowhere and started raining them with bullets. Like they had excepted them.  _ Knew _ they’d be there.

His user had calmly informed him that he needn’t worry, that their car was bulletproof. But the sound of the bullets ricocheting off the metal doors and front glass made his ears ring and his hands sweat nervously.

Lily waited for that short window of time for the masked men to eventually reload, and when they all simultaneously stopped paying attention to them, she had already opened her door and with the help of the bright headlights, she one shot the entirety of the small group in less than ten seconds, eyes unblinking.

Seeing his user get out of the car, Kai did the same and went to walk next to her as she seemingly searched for any sign of life left. He knew he was just a driver. But he couldn’t help it. He didn't want to stay in the car and let his user –even if armed and capable– to roam alone. He felt compelled to be by her side and close by. 

A sudden shot was fired by one of their assailants, the only one who was still alive, his bullet made Kai’s left ear ring loudly as it passed him, missing him by mere millimeters. 

Feeling his heart pounding in his chest at the possibility of that bullet hitting him, Kai stared at the man in shock as his user finished him off with a single shot to the side of his head before she looked up at him contemplative eyes. 

"I apologize for not doing my job properly." 

* * *

He is given a location. A safe house he is told and as soon as they get there, he is asked to remain put for the next six hours.

Still in shock from witnessing the murders and nearly being shot, Kai spared the place a dazed glance. He spotted a leather sofa and went straight to slump down on it, immediately bringing his head in his hands. The scene kept repeating itself in his head no matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut. She had taken out seven men in the blink of an eye. He felt a chill run down his spine at the ease in which she had done it.

Before she made herself comfortable, Lily checked the monitor, a small screen showing four different live video feed of each corner. This safe house, along with a second one, were one of the fewer known safe houses to the other gang members, it was by Dofy’s suggestion that she used them in turns. To protect her, he had said. Lily agreed that it was better that way. 

She looked back at her driver to see he was still hunched over,  _ still _ unaware of the blood gushing from his ear and down the side of his neck. 

“You’re bleeding..” She commented somewhat possessively, gaze cold. 

When no answer met her, Lily eyed the kitchen towels on the counter then Kai once again. She took one and went over to him, leaning to press the soft piece of cloth over the small injury, she repeated. “You’re bleeding.” 

Kai dropped his hands, feeling the steady pressure against his left ear and the dull throbbing.  _ Was he injured? When? _ He hadn’t noticed.

The sofa dipped under him, a knee pressing next to his thigh and before he could even properly raise his head, he was tugged by his shirt’s collar and a pair of lips pressed against his.

A sound of pure surprise escaped him, yet the warm touch never relented. Kai’s eyes slid shut when they met two glowing mismatched ones assessing him so closely, he shuddered when he felt a hand on the side of his neck, just.... resting there. His user was demanding, licking into his lips for an opening in persistence and he gave away in the form of a stuttering breath, shyly pressing his tongue against hers.

Lily bit him intently and swallowed the strangled gasp as she smoothed the thin skin of his throat with her thumb to calm him down. She could feel his erratic heartbeat fluttering beneath her fingertips. Her eyes shifted from the long dark lashes to study the evident difference of their skin tones. Kai had a slight tan, skin soft and hot to the touch even through the material of her glove. He was still paler than Dofy and sir Vergo, Lily noted.

Something suddenly slid down his tongue and Kai snapped his eyes just as his user pulled, he rolled the unknown object around and bit down on it, only to find it was very solid. It was sweet and round in shape too.  _ Was this candy? _ Feeling confused, Kai silently looked back at his user, who had a light smile on her face. She reached into her pocket to pull out a handful of colorfully wrapped sweets. “I always carry them since I have low blood sugar. Here, you can have a few.” 

She held out his hand and dropped a few, then leaned closer to calmly instruct. “Clean yourself up, then sleep if you want.”

Kai nodded and watched as his user straightened back up and disappeared down a hallway. As the piece of sugar fizzled out on his tongue, Kai slowly felt the adrenaline and stress from earlier dissipate. He thought back to what just happened, his body heating more thinking about it. He had kissed her. No,  _ she  _ kissed  _ him _ . Kai remembered to keep his hands to himself. Instead, he had opted to squeeze the soft cushion under him with one and clutching his tense leg with the other. He didn’t know what would have happened if he did touch her. But he didn’t want to risk ending their moment to find out.

* * *

“Sir.” Lily greeted, phone squished between her shoulder and ear. She was in one of the bathrooms, standing over the sink, her gloves discarded on the edge of the tub and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She eyed the rising steam as she gently flexed her fingers under the water to help unwind the tense muscles after overworking them for the past few days, all the while she gave Vergo a brief report. Her right hand was close to useless on the jobs, her fingers refused to bend at will, the bones at the joints jutted visibly and just never healed properly. It had been her dominant one back then and the one that made mistakes too. That is why she had learned to use her left for the jobs. 

_ «Your appointed visit is in two days.» _

_ Right.  _ Lily had almost forgotten.

“Thank you for reminding me sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Your support is much appreciated.


	3. Glimpses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back.  
> I hardcore had to force this one out for some reason, so enjoy!

That day had been a normal day for her, she was to remain quiet and not disturb her parents with a promised punishment if she did otherwise, and a hissed ‘I can’t bear to look at you while I’m eating.' So Lily had ever so politely and wordlessly nodded, biting her tongue so the unconscious ‘Yes, mother’ didn’t make the woman even more upset. ‘Don’t call me that!’ She would explode each time. Lily thought that if they were the ones above her, surely _she_ wasn’t the one capable of annoying them, but she voiced none of that. 

Some time passed before she heard the multiple sounds of laughter and muffled voices talking. Her parents were watching tv, it was what they always did after dinner. Lily could hear her father’s breathy laugh as well, it sounded so nice. She never saw him smile or laugh when she was around. 

Feeling left out, Lily started humming to herself, it was a tune she had picked up from the pretty girl in a dress that played the violin earlier that week. Her performance had made her mother clap with a pleased smile. 

It was some while later that she heard a few thumps and the sound of something or _someone_ falling to the ground. Lily tilted her head to the ceiling above her and strained her ears but couldn’t hear a thing, not even the sound of the tv. 

What had transpired one floor above Lily took place in the living room, amidst the darkness merely lit up by the flickering lights of the big screen currently on, the couple sat on the big sofa in complete oblivion as two well built, armed men crept up behind them in practiced stealth.

“Well isn’t this nice?” One snickered, causing the man and woman to spin around with horrified eyes at their appearance. 

But before a single sound could escape them, the same man cocked the gun in his hand to his lips, eyes glinting maliciously. “Shhhh. Wouldn’t want to wake up the neighbors now, do we?” 

Quite easily, the couple submitted, allowing the two unknown men to tie them up and force them to their knees in the middle of their living room. The wife cried and pleaded the entire time, but that had subsided when she noticed her husband being oddly silent, almost as if accepting. As if he had _excepted_ this. She stared at him in a mixture of shock and horror, lips quivering. 

“Why are you silent? ... Honey, please tell them we’ll pay.” 

One of the guys snickered. “Yeah right, pay us out of our own money, huh?” 

The woman looked back in silent shock as the other guy took out a phone and dialed a number. 

“Sir. I have ‘em.” He said before holding the phone to the tied man’s ear.

It seemed that only then, did her husband get his wits back. “S-sir, please. Give me time —a week!” 

_“If you can’t work it out to pay me, then maybe your wife and kid can do a better job, don’t you think?”_

The wife watched as her husband’s face paled even more at what was said back to him. _What was said? and who was he talking to?_

Before the husband could even process the clear disregarding of his plea, the phone was taken away as the man holding it straightened back up. 

“Sir?” He waited momentarily before a sick grin stretched his lips. “Heh, you got it.” 

He stood back a step and raised his gun, the end of the silencer pressed against the kneeling man's forehead and pulled the trigger, planting a bullet right in between the striking, wide blue eyes, and with his horrified expression still etched on his face, the tied man fell face-first to the ground. Next to him, his wife watched in silent shock, calling out to him in disbelief. But when no answer met her, and the fact of the matter settled in, her screams and wails rose once again. 

His partner, the shorter of the two, cursed and immediately went to smother the woman’s hysteric cries with a gloved hand as he crouched behind her tied, kneeling form.

 _A kid. Sir Vergo mentioned a kid._ The other thought. 

He leaned to the wife’s face, eyes blown from the drugs he took earlier. “I should ask, do you have kids?” 

He noticed the woman’s muffled protests dwindle down and she broke eye contact, instead, her eyes shifted somewhere behind him for a brief second before she looked back at him and ever so slowly nodded. 

_She knew._ The woman knew they were going to kill her as well. She understood now what this was about and who these people were, so she didn’t want to let that **thing** live on if she and her husband weren’t. 

The two intruders were surprised by the revelation because when they went around the house to search it, they spotted no sign of a kid living there. No colorful silly blankets, no toys, no badly drawn paintings. _Nothing_. 

The woman’s eyes had strayed to a side door, and one of them, the one who had shot the husband found it to be just a regular looking pantry at first, but on a closer look, there was a narrow door to the basement, it barely fit one person at a time. While they were both busy, the tied woman had stood on wobbly legs and uselessly tried to run toward the front door but was spotted, and with a click of his tongue, the shorter one shot at her. The woman fell with louder cries, whimpering and sniffling more. It had grazed her neck, nicking just a little too close to any major artery. As she pressed her injury against her shoulder and whimpered on the floor, the one who fired the shot made his way over and held her upright by a firm grip in her hair.

“Shit. Don’t get me in trouble now.” He snarled, looking down at the miserable woman. “Isn’t your kid in there? Why are you running the other way?” He shook her a little. 

“You’re as shit as ever, Rex.” The other sneered at his partner from where he stood in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Cut me some slack, will you? The room was dark man!” Rex tried to defend himself and turned to hiss at the woman. “See? You’re making me look bad, woman.” He hit her across the face with the bottom end of his gun and shoved her to the floor.

Seeing his partner already making his way to the basement and the woman busy sniffling and whimpering to herself, Rex stepped over her and made his way to the kitchen once again to join him.

“I’m coming too, her reaction made me curious what’s down there.” 

As soon as the door opened, Rex nearly gagged at the smell causing his companion to snicker, muttering under his breath. “Wuss.“

He was about to retort, but in that moment of silence, they both heard something. Someone was down there for sure, humming an eerily cheerful tune. 

The two glanced at each other before they started going down the narrow set of wooden stairs, the boards creaking loosely beneath their heavy weight. The humming got clearer the closer they got to the end of the stairs, the atmosphere was unsurprisingly chilly and cold and it was still _August_. He couldn’t imagine what it was like in December. It was dark too, lit only by the soft glow coming in through the small window from the streetlamp outside. Green spots adorned the concrete walls, spiderwebs covered every single corner and ceiling like a sheet of snow, and the air felt stuffy, dirty. The smell was foul. 

The place was _rotten_. 

The source of the sound was a kid. Blindfolded, chained, and suspended off the ground by both arms. The soft sound never wavered, the kid continued to hum in that cracked tone of voice, small fingers inconsistently moving —twitching more like as if playing an invisible instrument. They were barely recognizable, badly bruised, and with multiple cuts across the back of them, a deep cut across each palm. He knew from the looks of it and experience that they were broken. _Seven of them at least_. Some repeatedly, it looked like. Rex could easily tell from the puffiness and the way the joints sat at wrong angles. 

He came behind his partner. “Yo this is too fucked up even for me.” 

_He couldn’t agree more._ The other thought. 

Tucking his gun away, the latter stepped closer to tower over the kid, hard eyes looking down at the blindfold. The humming stopped then, as if sensing him, but otherwise the kid remained still. The cloth, Rex’s partner noticed was soaked through with what he could only imagine were tears, the skin under it wet and flushed. 

The man sighed and reached to wipe a stray tear with the rough pad of his thumb, frowning when the kid tucked their head closer to their chest and off to the side in submission, small body trembling more. 

* * *

“Has Lily left yet?” Doflamingo asked. 

The male servant currently helping him dress dutifully stepped back to retrieve his coat from the rack. “Yes, master.”

The blond hummed, fixing his tie as he looked at his reflection. 

The day he met Lily had changed something in him. Made him feel like he actually had a purpose to take over after his father, gave him the motivation and push he needed to surpass all the previous dons. It’s not to say he wasn’t interested in the position to begin with, but he felt like it was more so pushed onto the previous ones without regard to whether they were competent enough to earn it. It was why their family’s reputation had gone to shit the past thirty years. His grandfather was a foolish man, his father too wasn’t firm enough. But Doflamingo knew he would be the one to turn things over, he had observed the way his father worked with rapt attention ever since he was a little child, so he knew all things not to do, he had seen all the mistakes his father made first hand.

So when he was finally given the chance to practice his birthright to rule, he had been no less ruthless on family members nor enemies altogether. Just as the rumors said about him. He knew that his father had placed Vergo to report everything he observed back to him, a test of proving his ability, his father had explained. As if he himself was tested before he was practically forced into his current position, Doflamingo had snickered to himself about it later. But knowing that, it still didn’t annoy him as much as it should have, maybe it was because it was Vergo, and he knew that he was more loyal to him than he was to his actual boss. That mild irritation was the push that the blond needed to work hard and be an even better boss and leader.

Then when Lily came, he swore it to himself. It started with his distaste to the way people talked about how useless their family was, then morphed into a hunger for power, to be able to prove all those who trashed his family’s name wrong, to pure and utter possessiveness when he met Lily. He wanted to be someone who could capture Lily’s mind and soul for himself.

* * *

The captured wife was shoved to the floor, while Lily walked obediently, pushed forward by a hand on her shoulder to stand next to her kneeling mother. 

Before them was Doflamingo, sitting cross-legged with Vergo by his side. With one hand propping his temple, the blond scanned the far from unusual sight. He noticed how the little one kept her eyes on the ground and didn’t utter a single sound, one poorly bandaged hand holding her arm closer to herself in clear discomfort and nervousness. He turned his attention to the disheveled, weeping woman. _God, he wanted to put a bullet through her annoying head already._

“You realize your husband had put quite a strain on our business, don’t you?” _It wasn’t that big of a deal, it was barely a dent._ But it was the principle they were talking about. 

“N-no no please... I don’t know anything. Please.” 

Denying. _Of course, how mediocre_. Couldn’t they at least _try_ to be more creative and entertain him? 

“Do I look stupid to you?” Came his question, a cruel smile curling the corners of his lips. To anyone it was anything but that, there was an undeniable chilling warning to it. 

“O-of course n-not!” The bleeding woman stammered in a haste, head shaking. 

“I’ve had enough.” The blond muttered, tone bored and one of the guards wrenched the woman by her hair. 

“No no please! Wait! _M-my daughter! You can have her._ That must count for something, right?!” 

_How selfish._

Doflamingo spotted the little one’s knees shake more, but she said nothing. _Hmm, interesting._

“In return for?” He'll humor the foolish woman just this time. 

“M-my life.” 

The blond shifted his gaze to the silent child. “What do you say, little one?” 

He noticed the kid stand straighter at his voice. _How cute._ And without uttering a word, she dropped to her knees next to her mother, movements careful and delicate, and lowered her head in submission. And to top it all, the gang boss noticed a pair of heterochromatic eyes peeking up at him. As if to gauge his reaction. To see if that had been good enough. 

It made his chest swell with pride to have such a perfect, obedient little thing at his deposit. _So eager to please._

“ _So good._ ” He crooned, chest rumbling with the praise, his pupils dilating at his little angel. 

Still looking at those fascinating eyes, Doflamingo flicked his hand at the guard to take the eyesore away from his sweet thing. 

“No, wait! This isn’t-“ the woman screeched again. 

“I said I wouldn’t kill you, not that I’d set you free.” 

"W-what?" the woman muttered in a small voice. 

"You offered what wasn't yours, you should be thankful I'm sparing your life." 

He wasn’t surprised by the ugly woman’s stupidity, much like her husband, he hoped his sweet thing wasn’t the same. But seeing as how such a unique looking thing came from a lower than average pair, he wasn’t too worried. 

* * *

Looking away from the mirror, Doflamingo turned sharply and exited his room. 

_Lily is his._ He had been the one to reform and shape her to what she is today, which was nothing short of perfect. That woman might’ve birthed her, but she lost all rights the moment they both fell under his feet, including the right to even see her. But his Lily was adamant about keeping up with the constant visits for some odd reason he couldn’t understand. The fact that that woman was still breathing irritated him, uselessly taking his servant’s time and effort. But he was weak to Lily’s soft requests and pleading eyes. 

She always knew how to beg prettily. 

* * *

Kai leaned onto the steering wheel and craned his neck to try and spot the top of the hospital building from where he sat, but the windshield ended before he could reach it. The parking lot he currently parked at was empty save for two other cars. Despite it being only a little past six, it got darker by the minute due to the weather. Dark grey clouds loomed the sky, promising yet another rainy night. 

Kai scanned the tall, formidable-looking building, it looked old, the big blocks and the ornate designs gave it away as such. It was rare nowadays seeing anything other than shiny and fragile-looking glass covering every building, courtesy of investors that once vacationed here and suddenly wanted to humor themselves by doing something with their overflowing money while they lazed around in their mansions from across the seas. 

_Was his user visiting someone?_

They had gone to a different stop before they came here —a restaurant, that had surprised him a little. But instead of going in, a waiter had come out to their car with a bag in hand and a polite smile on his face. Like they were excepted. 

His user _must_ be here for someone. 

She, a hired killer and a gang member, was visiting someone in a mental hospital with a meal she had gone out of her way to get. It made him curious about the type of person she was here for, what they looked like. _Was it a relative? A friend? Maybe she was here on behalf of someone else?_

No, her expression had looked oddly forced. Not the usual mask of indifference she usually wore, it was a weaker, easier to read facade as she got out of the car, muttering a soft. ‘Wait here.’ before the door closed behind her. 

Hmm, he was _really_ curious.

* * *

Lily walked her way up to the front desk by where two nurses were chatting, but once they noticed her, they both looked up. She had stood silently and waited for their conversation to end for two minutes, but they couldn't be blamed, she had light feet, it was an old, but later polished habit of hers. 

“Patient 403.” Lily mumbled once she got their attention. It was normal for patients to constantly switch rooms around this place, something about security precautions.

Instead of an answer, the two nurses kept staring, now with a soft flush to their cheeks. Feeling urgent and particularly stingy being stared at, Lily firmly placed the bag in her hand on the counter, startling the two women. “Would you kindly give this to patient 403, ladies?” 

It wasn’t the first time she got curious looks, she was used to it. Dofy had said that the oddities intrigued the commoners. and that Lily was an oddity herself. The looks varied from curious to leering to fearful. But all she could see now was the disgust and repulsion at her appearance. They were staring at her for being odd, didn’t they? For having an odd hair and skin, didn’t they? 

_You are a child of evil! You ugly brat!_

“Oh, I apologize, Miss. Of course, follow me.” 

* * *

“Where’s mother and father?” Lily had asked one day. 

The blond answered, unfazed. “They’re dead, little one.” 

_Well, one of them was literally, while the other was figuratively._ What a pathetic woman, couldn’t even last a full year. With an evil smirk, he added. “Most definitely in hell.” 

Doflamingo had hoped to see an interesting reaction, maybe a few tears, but the child did nothing, not even blink at him. Like she had somehow known that already. 

She went silent for a moment, and something told him she was mourning her failure of parents.

“Can you please take me to them?” The kid asked without a moment of hesitation.

That had taken him by surprise. It also made excitement and sick fascination bubble in his veins at the prospect of such a perfect vassal existing.

“Even if I were to try, that wouldn’t happen. Know why?” The blond tapped his chin with his index as if it was truly a dilemma and he was trying to find a solution. 

The child’s lingering eyes and attention was oddly fascinating to him. The kid had been shivering trembling when she was first brought to the estate, all bones and bruises, flinching at nearly anything, and would drop to her knees out of her own accord. But his servants had fixed her shabby appearance, and Vergo had taken care of her behavior, and with time she showed progress. He had been pleased with what he saw when she was later brought to him, she looked almost celestial. Her beauty, even when it was still underdeveloped was enchanting. Doflamingo had thought she was blond like himself, but now under better lighting, her hair was just as unique as her eyes, just as soft as her skin. She looked like a doll, a broken one with the look in her dull eyes. This was a perfect empty shell for him to use. 

“Angels don’t take children to hell; they’re god’s gift after all.’ He leaned down to appear as sincere as possible. “I can assure you that you’ll get to meet them one day, but unfortunately for you, you’ll have to live longer.” He offered his hand and painted a small smile. “What do you say, Lily?”

He wasn’t surprised when a small, much paler hand reached to his, he was only elated and maybe a little too riled up by imaging Lily’s future.

_Oh, he’ll make her the best and most reliable pet._

* * *

Lily had felt comforted to know of her mother’s survival, Dofy had let that information out a few years ago when she established a wide and infamous reputation in the underworld. His gift, he had said. 

However, she was very weak, mentally and physically. Her mother had gotten extremely forgetful too, she couldn’t recognize her, yet still somehow held that same fear of her appearance. She would get too distressed that Lily was eventually instructed to visit when her mother was asleep or from behind a designated mirrored window so not to scare her.

Choosing this specific place had been Lily’s choice. It was peaceful and its staff were properly trained, it had a pretty garden too. It’s a shame her company wasn’t as welcomed and that Dofy only allowed monthly visits. Sometimes he would punish her by making them every other month, but only when she really messed a mission up.

Lily stopped by the door, and ever so slowly slid it open. There was that nurse from earlier by the bed, setting the table for dinner as her mother sat up against her pillows and watched with unseeing eyes. 

She had heard that her mother wasn’t eating well, something about her mood swings causing it, so Lily had brought over food from a restaurant Dofy liked, he always praised their food, so her mother must like it. She wanted her mother to eat something good for once. 

Her mother slowly sat up, and seeing her for the first time in months, Lily felt a little too emotional as she set a foot inside the room and went to carefully approach the bed.

“... Mother..” She gently called. 

_‘M-my daughter! You can have her!’_

That had been the first time Lily had heard her mother refer to her with that word, it had also been the last time she saw her for a very long time. 

The nurse finished unpacking and setting the table and even pressed a spoon to the dazed woman’s hand with a smile. “Here you go, Mrs. Carson.” 

But her mother didn’t make a move, as if sensing the presence opposing by her room door, she raised her head from the table to fix blurry, dark eyes over the nurse’s shoulder, looking right at Lily. 

Her gaze cleared, realization, and maybe instinct kicking in as they widened in alert. She let a loud, distressed sound, hands flailing and knocking the different plates over, some landing on the bed by her legs while others crashed to the floor. 

“D-devil! It’s the devil!!”

She repeated that, arms clasping the nurse by her shoulders and shaking her. As if she was telling a prophecy and wanted protection. 

This wasn’t the first time Lily heard those words. Despite not recognizing her, her mother really did not let go of them, seemingly the only thing that she took from her earlier days. 

_You are the spawn of the devil himself Lily!_

Lily stopped herself before she instinctively went to walk closer, she was barely two steps in the room as she looked back at the weeping woman silently. But that seemed to scare her even more, because when her mother got ignored by the nurse, she took matters into her own hands and started throwing food and silverware Lily’s way. 

There was a glob of pasta that landed on her shoulder, but she didn’t take her eyes away from the crazy woman. Even when a fork passed her, nearly grazing her cheek. 

_Had her mother always been this pitiful? This mentally weak?_

It was almost laughable to think about. 

What would it take to snap her neck? 

_It shouldn’t take much_ , Lily thought, eyeing the thin column of her mother’s throat. 

Lily would be able to do it easily. Overpower her like she was trained to. She wasn’t weak and useless like she used to be. Like her mother _made_ her be. 

Would her mother be proud if she witnessed her do that to her? To be able to take her life just by her hands alone. With the fingers she broke repeatedly, yet failed to turn useless? 

She _should_ be proud, shouldn’t she? 

Lily wanted to show her love after all. And what greater love was there than to take her last breath and end her suffering? She wished her father was here as well to do the same. 

Lily was _so_ grateful to them. 

She had a purpose now. She was the one who took her greedy father’s debt to pay. The one who stood up when her mother broke down. That made her stronger than them. 

_She wasn’t useless._

Lily could hear other nurses on their way, the loud mess her mother created the reason no doubt, and soon enough, there were offending hands on her shoulder. _Don’t touch me._ Lily wanted to warn. _Cut their fingers off._ A small voice encouraged. _You know Dofy doesn’t like it._

“Miss, please. You need to leave for now.” 

* * *

Kai was right. It did end up being a rainy night, it was almost ruthless. The windshield wipers were on full speed and he still couldn’t properly see anything in front of him. Their job for the night wasn’t easy either. Going from one warehouse to the other in the middle of badly lit dirt roads and secluded areas did its toll on the bumper and wheels. He’ll defiantly have to clean all that up before it dries, that was always fun. Ugh, he missed flipping burgers and frying chicken seven hours a day. 

“Shit!” He lowly hissed when the front left tire dipped into a hole in the sorry for its state road. _This whole area should really get cleaned up and tided._ Where is the governor from this? He reversed back, this time making sure to avoid the big problem that was the half-eaten portion of the street and went around it. 

Lily’s job for the night was simple, boring. No gun needed, since she was dealing with her own people. Considering she is the chief of staff, this was just another responsibility, to check on their different storage and trading warehouses and keep things in order. She also looked at their men’s requirements and listened to their reports, complaints, and whatnot. It wasn’t fun but it was work nonetheless, it kept her busy. 

Kai had kept her side from the first location, trailing behind her as she went from one place to another, she noticed he kept his mouth shut and never once did he make eye contact with anyone, he even tried to keep his eyes from wandering to the crates of illegal weapons and stacks of drugs on the tables. That had been amusing to witness.

Exiting their last ever place for the night, Lily cracked her neck and sighed. 

“Oh” It was Kai who mumbled it. 

There was a big puddle right in front of the entrance, going over the last two steps, and nearly reaching the slightly raised panel they were on. _See?_ This wouldn’t have happened if they would just fix the roads around here. Good thing they had a change of clothes in the car, Kai thought. 

The area around here had been a little too low, Lily had noticed earlier, but with the gloomy weather and the time they spent inside, the small puddle grew impressively. Their car was close by, maybe five meters away, it wasn’t much, and she wasn’t one to complain about getting a little soaked, but why was so afraid all of a sudden? Why wouldn’t her legs move? 

Kai sighed, turning to look back at his user. “Guess we’ll have to—” he stopped, already forgetting what he wanted to say at the look in her eyes. It was one that he hadn’t seen before. His user looked _terrified_ , nervous. 

Why was she hesitating now? She took a bath just fine yesterday. _Was it because she visited her mother?_

“... Chief?” 

_Was she possibly... afraid of water?_

He probably shouldn’t straight out ask that. Instead, Kai turned to step into the water, which reached just below his knees. 

Turning around, he nervously stretched his arms, beckoning the other closer and timidly offered. “I-I can carry you.” 

Come to think of it, Lily couldn’t even look at the water pooling around Kai without having flashbacks of her mother holding her head under their old bathtub, she could feel the ghost of fingers twisting unforgivably in her hair as they held her head still. Lily looked away from the dark, wavering surface of the water to two bright, hopeful eyes. 

_This one really didn’t know his job, did he?_

Still, Lily couldn’t find it in herself to shut him out completely, she needed his help. With slow, deliberate steps, she took his offered hand. 

* * *

“Honey, you shouldn’t have taken the day off for this. I could’ve gone with a neighbor.” 

Kai’s mother expressed with an overly concerned tone. 

He had taken the day off just for this, the higher-ups had agreed quite easily too, which was surprising. 

“It’s alright, mama. I want to go with you.” Kai smiled, squeezing her hand that was around his arm. They were waiting side by side at the bus stop, cold wind hitting their faces mercilessly, Kai was sure his face was flushed and he couldn’t feel his nose. Good thing he went with his mother’s suggestion to wear a scarf.

His mother smiled softly at him, reaching to place her free hand on his upper arm and hug it closer. 

“Are you happy with your new job?” Her gentle voice asked. 

It wasn’t what he had initially excepted it to be, though he was starting to get used to the craziness of it. Learned to separate between his day and nightlife so well that he felt like he was starting to develop a second personality. The money was good too, it helped a lot with his mother’s medications specially, and it would help with other things hopefully. Eli was just discussing university options with him just a few nights ago. 

_But would he say he was happy?_

Truth is, Kai didn’t want to think about it. Because then, he’ll allow that small, cruel part of him to insult what his user does for a living, she’s human just as he is. As hard as that was to believe sometimes. She showed fear, didn’t she? She showed hurt before, didn’t she? She had smiled at him, didn’t she? It was soft and innocent and it made his heart flutter whenever he thought back to it. 

_What was it then that set them apart so awfully clear?_

“Yeah... yeah, I’m happy.” 

* * *

Ever since Lanser came to the mansion, his first job had solely been Lily’s driver. The two had worked well together, he had followed her unspoken rules just fine. Because of that, he was the most trusted by the higher- ups to accommodate to her particular distaste of pretty much everyone they had assigned over the years. But that had come to a stop one day, a word from the boss himself. He wasn’t happy with Lily familiarizing with someone they wasn’t worthy, someone that he didn’t approve of. Lanser was just glad he could still keep his life and job. But now that that kid was out of commission for the day, sir Vergo had assigned him to substitute for him. 

He was by the passenger door, arms crossed as he hummed to himself, stopping at the sight of his temporary user as she approached him and when she raised her head to look back at him, he smiled at the clear hostility in her eyes. _Well, she really did like that kid then. A lot._

“Well, don’t look too gloomy there chief, it’s just for today.” He teased. 

Lily tilted her head, expression as unreadable and dead as ever. But it made the other drop his arms, shoulders stiffening in threat.

“It better be.” 

* * *

The very next day Kai returned to his job, the estate was in shambles. Or so it seemed from the number of different cars parked in the front yard and crowding the otherwise empty entrance. Despite it being the biggest and most extravagant driveway, the sheer amount of vehicles made it seem anything but specious. He barely squeezed his way through the scary looking men in suits and their expensive cars to the left wing of the mansion where the garage was so he could get the car ready. 

It had been just a little while after he had brought the car to the front entrance, and was dutifully waiting by then passenger door when his user emerged out. His only thought was a very simple, dumbfounded. “Oh.” He muttered, his cheeks flushing.

This isn’t the first time he’s seeing her in a suit, it’s his second actually, but still, he couldn’t get over how effortlessly good she looked. _It was unfair_. She donned a sleek, no-doubt expensive suit, but surprisingly enough, he noticed an eyepatch over her left eye. 

The men mingling around, were packed in groups, some smoking, others chatting as they waited for something. Kai couldn’t even tell if they were gang members or just regular businessmen, they could pass as both in his opinion. _Were they here for something specific?_ They must have been called in. 

They all greeted his user as soon as she came out of the door, some even gave small bows, and between enthusiasts ‘hey there chief!’ And more poised ‘good to see you well, chief.’ Kai was surprised to see such a show of respect and admiration for one person. _Was she someone big then?_

When her eyes landed on him, he gulped, feeling insecure under the weight of multiple eyes. As if they were waiting for him to do anything out of line. Kai gave a polite bow of his own. “G-good evening.” 

“Don’t mind them. There’s a meeting today.” Lily provided at the evident curiosity and hint of wariness in Kai’s eyes. 

Feeling particularly braver by having her favor, Kai leaned closer to his user. 

“Did something happen to your eye?” He asked in a hushed, concerned tone. 

Lily’s lips curled at the unexpected question. 

“It’s for disguise. Many know of my heterochromia.” When he looked like he did not understand, she reached a hand to rest it on his neck and pulled him to her level to whisper. “People who want me for different reasons.” 

Kai swallowed, feeling goosebumps bloom across his skin. “I-I see.” 

* * *

“We’re meeting with someone.” His user informed as they walked next to each other. It was the rougher part of town, and Kai found himself looking over his shoulder a couple of times. He could’ve swore he saw someone getting stabbed down the alleyway they just passed, but that couldn’t be possible, right? This is still a part of the city, which meant it fell under the same rules and laws, no matter how bad and infamous its reputation was, people don’t just go around doing any wild thing they wanted, right? 

“Watch your steps.” Came his user’s soft voice and he turned his head forward just in time she dipped under a too low door frame, then descended down and even lower set of stairs.

Still promptly on high alert by the fact he was casually walking down the street in this crazy neighborhood, Kai followed along, managing to bend down just shy of banging his head on the weirdly placed door to an even weirder place, or was it a shop?

If he had thought the walk from their car was scary, this place takes the cake. He couldn’t see anything past maybe a foot in front of him and he couldn’t even tell where his user was. _What even is this place?_

“Chief?” He called out in a small voice and strained his ears for any sort of response or indication of her location. 

Quite suddenly, a bunch of TVs went on at the same time, they were the old and bulky type, and they all were set on the same news channel. The sudden flood of bright light and loud noise startled him out of his skin, but when his gaze landed on his user’s back just a few steps away, he sighed in relief. Kai took a moment to scan the place now that there was some source of light, it did look to be a shop of some sort, though it seemed too disorganized and dusty, so maybe it was a storage area.

Kai recognized the old video currently showing, it was about a terrorist shooting that had happened over fifteen years ago, though now that he thinks about it, why show this? Was someone other than them here? Lurking around and watching them with sick enjoyment? 

“Who the hell are you guys?!” A voice rudely shouted from somewhere around the back of the place and this time, Kai let a horrified curse, feeling his heart drop to his stomach. “I don’t like this place.” He mumbled to himself. 

“Lily.” The snow haired muttered, throwing a look behind her.

“Oh, I’m Kai.” The other automatically replied, not interested in who was even asking for his name.

Lily. _That fit her so much._ A soft and beautiful name just like her. The simple information shouldn’t have made him as happy as he felt, yet he couldn’t stop the nervous flutter in his stomach, he wanted to say it out loud, though he barely stopped himself. That would be weird, wouldn’t it? 

“I’m here to see Scotch.” Lily told the messily dressed teen whose unfriendly frown eased at the mention of that name. 

The teen gave Lily a doubtful look before he came to a hidden conclusion. “I’ll go wake him up.” He muttered before disappearing up the hidden stairs she knew were just around the corner. 

As excepted, that man was never one to keep up with appointments, despite being the one who set it up. 

* * *

It had been nearly a month since he got this crazy job, when Kai came upon a big discovery. He had been finishing up his duties in the garage when he had heard it. A conversation between two other workers, they might have been members too, he couldn’t tell. But they were just on the other side of the wall and when he was sure he wasn’t figured out yet, Kai quietly neared the half-open automatic door to properly hear. 

“I wasn’t able to make the cut, they said.” One sighed, and Kai picked up the distinctive smell of cigarettes. They must be on a smoke break. 

“That sucks.” The other snorted, more so out of disbelief than it was anything else, before he added. “Well, you can always ask the Chief for advice.” This time, the first one snorted derisively before they both broke out in laughter. 

“No but seriously, if I had a debt as big as hers, I’d just kill myself.” 

“Hah! That’s true.” 

“It’s impossible to pay. It doesn’t matter if you’re one of the big five.” The first one went on.

“Shh man! You’re gonna get beaten up if someone hears you.” 

The conversation ended there. Or it might have went on, though Kai couldn’t hear anything past the blood rushing in his ears and the loud thumping of his heart. He leaned his back against the wall, head spinning all of a sudden. 

* * *

“Lily.” A firm voice called from behind the thick wooden door, a permission for her to enter. 

“Sir.” She addressed the man sitting behind his desk as soon as she rose from her bow. 

“Take a seat.” Doflamingo asked once she did, folding her hands on her lap just like she always did. “How was yesterday?”

Oh, sir Vergo must have told him. “It was a small scuffle, nothing serious.” Came Lily’s monotonous reply. It was just another petty fight between two members that she had to break up, which resulted in her receiving a punch that was intended for someone else. That one had ended up getting beat up by the other members who were close by as soon as the accident happened.

The blond hummed. “You should look after your men properly, otherwise they start misbehaving.” 

“I will keep that in mind, sir.” 

Lily thought that that was that and she was about to be dismissed, but her boss clearly wasn’t done. 

“I just remembered...” He said, glancing up from the papers in front of him. “You have been asked for.” 

“For a job?” Lily helpfully provided. 

The blond smiled. “By your hopeless admirer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little character spread on Kai:  
> Age: 22 *before chapter four*  
> Height: 178 cm  
> Weight: 72 kg  
> Hobbies: sports and music!  
> more:  
> -Moderately built, with lean muscles and a light tan.  
> -Doesn't smoke or do drugs, and rarely drinks unless really pressured to since he's a lightweight.   
> -Didn't attend college/uni so he could focus more on his family.


	4. Chapter four Part I: Different worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update!

“SURPRISE!”

With one hand still wrapped around the door handle, and grocery bags held in the other, Kai stared back, mouth slightly agape at the small crowd of people in his living room. His eyes caught a banner hanging above them from the ceiling reading ‘Happy Birthday Kai!’

_Oh._

_Was it today?_

His life had been crazy the last few weeks, time flew by in weird intervals of insane shootings or horrifying accidents not by days or events. _Like normal people._ Even today, he had woke up earlier so he had enough time to run errands and visit Rumi’s school before it closed. A Saturday, typically a weekend day for most, but not for him, he had to be at the estate at 6 pm sharp.

He still had a couple of hours. Kai smiled at the crowd, noticing just how much effort and time they put to prepare such a nice surprise.

“Wow. Thank you, everyone.” He breathed out, looking at each and everyone, and when his eyes landed on his mother, his smile widened. She looked so familiar with that warm smile, her sick ridden eyes glistening with genuine happiness.

Among all the people singing for him, and his mother and brothers smiling softly at him, all Kai could think of was, _has Lily ever been in his place? With her friends and family singing and smiling at her like this?_

Somehow, that thought made something in his chest tighten. 

* * *

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart.” Doflamingo cooed to the dazed girl.

Around him in the meeting room, were several sponsors and business partners sat in luxurious leather sofas, sleek suits and all, whisky glasses in hand as they looked on to his darling by his feet.

The blond leaned to take Lily’s chin in his free hand and tilted her head up his way. Instantly, two mismatched eyes met his. There were tears too, hanging on her lower lashes and threatening to fall at any hazy blink now. Fuck. He felt his cock twitch. _Not yet_ , he told himself. He still had to put on a show first.

“Be sure to entertain me, alright, dear?” He whispered between them and despite being heavily drugged up, Lily gave a slow, dazed nod.

And as expected, Lily never disappointed him.

* * *

“I saw one of the slingers yesterday.”

“For real? Did you guys fight?” Another asked, oddly excited at the prospect of clashing with another rival gang.

The first snorted at that. “The dude ran away as soon as he saw my car plate.”

“This is why I love my job.” A third added, laughing.

All the cars belonging to the estate had a very distinctive and very much recognized symbol engraved on them.

“We should be thankful to the big five for that.”

“I mean, I am, but sometimes it’s just nice to have someone to shoot at, y’know.” The second said with a melancholic sigh.

Feeling majorly confused and slightly disturbed at the last confession, Kai gathered enough courage to finally speak. “What’s the big five?” He had heard that name before.

“Hmph, you’re the new kid then.” It was the first one, scanning him upside down before he spoke again. “The big five are the ones who basically made our gang as it is today.”

“You see, during the late boss’s days, the gang’s reputation was all over the dirt, but the current boss turned everything upside down to make everyone respect it, if not out of admiration, it’s out of fear.” The second added.

The first listened along with Kai before adding. “You have the current boss, sir Vergo, the chief, and another two who already died six years ago in a crossfire with the feds.”

_The big five, huh?_

* * *

It’s a friendly visit, Kai is informed, and that it’s his only job for the day. Shouldn’t take much, sir Vergo had reassured.

Arms dutifully crossed behind his back, Kai waited by the car like he always does, and when Lily came out, he wasn’t surprised to see her in yet another pristine and crisp suit, the red silky shirt underneath being the only difference this time, that same blank expression on her face. 

He blinked at her. “Did you forget your eyepatch?”

He remembered her saying it was important for her to cover her heterochromia, specially when not on her other _missions_. The ones that required her gun. Kai suspected it was because it didn’t matter if her targets saw her eyes, they weren't going to escape with that information anyway. 

But... _why does she feel the need to hide it in front of others?_

She seemed fine with the people at the estate, so that meant it wasn’t because of insecurity or something like that.

Lily nodded at the passenger door once she was close and Kai scrambled to open it for her.

“I don’t need it today.” Was muttered before the door was pulled behind her and out of his grasp.

* * *

“Return the car to the estate and you should be good for the day.” Lily said as soon as the car stopped.

“–what?” Kai muttered, confused.

“I’ll have a car take me back, you can go home.”

_Was this what Vergo meant by it shouldn’t take long?_

“... Alright.” He half mumbled. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” His user softly said before she opened her door and got out.

With one last glance at the anonymous three-story mansion, Kai reluctantly did as told, though he was still unconvinced to leave Lily behind for some reason.

* * *

Lily was let in by a maid, and as per usual, she waited in the big hall by the entrance.

“You can wait in the Lounge. Follow me, please.” The young maid turned around to lead the way, she made a few steps before she stopped once she realized Lily wasn’t following.

That wasn’t enough to send the message across, because the maid wouldn’t let up from trying to move her from the entrance with different offers, that as polite as they were, had a hint of frustration to them after a few more failed attempts were met with silence. Lily merely slid her glance from the squeaky clean marble floor to the maid’s face for a quick second before she resumed looking at that particular spot where the intricate design on the tiles overlapped.

 _She must be new._ Lily thought, waiting patiently with her arms behind her back, but then her ears twitched, picking up the sound of heavy steps and she raised her head just in time someone appeared at the top of the stairs. Roy, the one who called for her, sprinted down the stairs and dashed towards Lily.

“Lilyyy! I’ve been waiting for you!” He gushed, taking her in a hug while Lily just stood with her arms by her side as he rubbed their cheeks.

Seemingly only then did he notice the maid, still standing a few inches away with a confused and slightly awed expression. 

_She didn’t think there would be someone who could make the young master so jittery and full of smiles like this._ But soon enough, his smile dropped and the bubbly act was gone. _Oh no, this is the young master she knew._

His eyes hardened and he nearly snarled at the poor woman. Lily felt the hands on her upper arms tighten painfully but said nothing. 

“What are you _still_ doing here?” He snapped over Lily’s shoulder at the maid’s direction.

“I- I was trying to... “ the flustered woman tried to gather her words, casting her eyes to the ground, but she still felt the heaviness of the young master’s look.

“Forget that.” He interrupted. “Did you _speak_ to Lily?” His tone got even harsher.

The maid wanted to deny that, she wanted to so bad. But she wasn’t sure if the young master’s guest would call her out on her lie or not. Hesitantly, she nodded her head.

“P-please, Y-young master. I wasn’t informed.” She tried to control her distressed tears, knowing they’d only anger him more.

Roy was about to snap at the woman to stop her useless sniffles but in that split second of silence, he picked up the faint hitch of breath from Lily. He immediately loosened his grasp, fingers relaxing around the now crumpled sleeves, forgetting what he had wanted to do or say.

“O-oh Lily. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He softly murmured between them, sensing that she hadn’t meant for the interruption but was so close he picked up the small sound.

Lily looked at him, expression as solemn as ever but he was so mesmerized by the way her mismatched eyes reflected the bright, crystal lights above them. “It’s alright.”

The blush on his cheeks darkened. _Oh, his Lily was so forgiving and kind!_

Ignoring the insolent maid, Roy decided it wasn’t worth his, nor Lily’s time. He’ll deal with that later.

“I’ve already set the table, let’s go, yeah?” He gave her a bashful smile, eyes twinkling as he intertwined their fingers and tugged her along.

* * *

After choosing an outfit for the day from the personal closet he had specially for Lily, they were sat across each other for their usual tea. They were in his room, it was the closest they could get to the garden, seeing as there was still light out, it was safer this way for Lily. He had to protect the rules after all. Lily was to not go out during the day. With the soft music playing in the background, the array of sweets and baked goods laid out on the table, and the presence of his valuable guest, Roy couldn’t say he was too caught up with that matter. He decides to strike up a friendly conversation because Lily had to be coaxed into it, warmed little by little, even if it was something as simple as answering a question. She was ever so serious when on the job, ever so eager to follow the rules even when the ones enforcing them weren’t around.

“How have you been? It’s been a while!” Roy raised his cup to take a testing sip, smiling when Lily did the same, only it’s after he had placed his own back on the small plate. _Hmm, so polite. So pretty._

With each one of his harmless questions or occasional flattering comments, Lily gave small, mostly one-worded answers. Roy’s smile tightened around the corners. _Still so uptight._ He didn’t like it when Lily acted so formal with him. But seeing her go in for another sip, his eyes glinted, the minor annoyance dispersing immediately when the porcelain cup slipped from her delicate fingers and crashed to the ground.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, Lily slumped forward on the table, vision blurring, she tried to straighten up and apologize for the rude behavior – _for breaking a cup._ But a strange looseness in her muscles made her body feel as if it was ten times heavier, and in her struggle to move, she crumbled to the ground, hands fisting the table cloth and sending more plates to their end. On her knees, she strained her eyes to locate the sharp edges and with trembling fingers tried to pick them up.

 **Clean your mess right away, then apologize.** That order rang loud in her head in sir Vergo's voice.

Roy fell next to her, a soft coo to his voice. “Oh, Lily. What have you done?”

Lily tried to move her suddenly heavy tongue. “I-I’m so...rry.. I just–“

 _She must feel terrible for breaking the ridiculously priced set that he could care less about._ Though he liked seeing the uneasiness and hint of guilt in Lily’s gradually tearing eyes. Roy moved closer, his palms taking hold of hers before she hurt herself and tucked them to his chest. The blush in his cheeks deepening when Lily raised her head to look at him with a glazed, confused expression.

“O-oh.” He breathlessly gaped at the soft, unguarded look and the way her beautiful heterochromatic eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

“Roy. Did... youu p-put somethi-“ He framed her face with both hands.

 _Oh no, she was panicking._ “No no don’t worry, it’s only a sedative, nothing much.” At that, he noticed the way her head leaned in his hold more, and he nearly squealed at how cute the flush that settled over her features looked.

“Lily, lay down and stay still please.” Roy asked the dazed girl, a hand already pushing her into the mattress of his king-sized bed.

Straddling her waist, he leaned down to connect their foreheads, admiring the teary eyes as they tried to stay open.

“I missed you so much, have you missed me?”

Lily gave a small answering nod after it took her a moment to decipher his words.

“So sweet.” He whispered to himself, leaning down to drop a firm, quick kiss on her slightly parted lips.

* * *

Roy groaned, tugging his hand over his cock in slow, burning stokes as he allowed his knees to sink deeper into the bed, almost resting his weight on Lily’s torso. And it seemed uncomfortable to her as her breathing grew more labored and she tried to squirm, drained of energy as she was, it was weak and futile so she went still not long after.

Twisting his wrist, he let a deep moan, eyes never once leaving Lily’s face, all the while babbling about how sweet she was for letting him do this, how pretty she looked, how he wanted to keep her forever. But when the mesmerizing eyes slid shut, he leaned to cup one flushed cheek with his free hand.

“Lily... you aren’t allowed to look away from me.” He gently tutted, one finger tapping impatiently at the swell of her cheek. And just like that, the snow colored lashes heavily lifted to reveal two mismatched, blown out eyes. Once again, sending a jolt of heat down his spine. Lily was too pretty, too good, too obedient, that it was really hard to fight his primal urge to ruin her. It wasn’t jealousy or hate. _He loved Lily._ Obsessed over her like she was more important than the air he breathed. Ever since that day four years ago when he had seen her blindfolded and tamed, being so, so good on that auction stage, Roy knew he had fallen in her curse.

His greatest regret would be not having her before sir Doflamingo. But maybe it’s better this way. If he had Lily for himself completely, Roy wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold back from one day killing her just to be the one who did it. Or maybe to see if he would still be this entranced by her even after she turned into a lifeless doll. _Would this spell be broken if Lily stopped breathing?_

That’s why this was good enough for him, having Lily come by every few weeks is good enough. He never once got turned down. Roy suspected it might have to do with his father’s big position in law enforcement and his great control over the city’s police that Doflamingo even bothered to get on their good side. In return for having her true identity kept in the dark and the police’s support for himself, Doflamingo had offered for Lily’s services to be completely free. Roy's father had naturally agreed because not only was he a secret big fan of Doflamingo’s ideology and brutal compassion to his goals, but he couldn’t deny his only son anything. Not even if that thing was a contracted assassin that Roy had an obsessive crush on.

Blinking from his momentary haze, Roy stopped his movements with a sigh to frame one damp, pale cheek with his slightly sticky hand, the action not at all unintentional as he swiped his precum on Lily’s skin. _He can’t wait to cum over her face. She'll look even prettier._

“Stay with me, yeah?” He gently reminded, happy when a faint whimper answered him.

He slid down the length of the dazed body, straddling Lily’s thighs instead, and started to slowly unbutton the blood-red vest, then white shirt underneath, excitement bubbling in his blood. It always felt thrilling. Like he was opening a present to see what new bruises and damage Lily has acquired. Roy always liked to imagine how her face must’ve contorted in pain, fine brows pinching forward and snowy lashes falling shut as she screwed her eyes. Lily alone is a sight. But Lily suffering and hurting was even a better sight.

Roy found a faint purple bruise, maybe a few days old judging by its color, spanning the soft skin stretched over visible ribs. He trailed a finger over it, barely applying any pressure, his eyes flickered up to her face as he pressed, slightly at first before he increased the pressure. Lily let a soft, airy breath, lids lowering over hazy eyes. But she remained still otherwise, too drugged up to move her limbs.

“Does it hurt?” He meaninglessly asked, pressing harder and eliciting a soft whine as tears found their way down her face.

“You poor thing.” He moaned, rubbing their flushed cheeks together. "Shhh, it's alright." He gently whispered in an attempt to comfort her quiet tears, though he didn’t let up from probing the nasty mark.

As he did so, he resumed working his hand around himself, faster this time, squeezing the base and twisting his wrist just the way it always made his toes curl.

As Roy was moaning in pleasure, Lily was whimpering and gasping, feeling her skin on fire. And just when she was on the edge of her last speckle of energy, she felt the warm, familiar fluid land across her neck and face, some matting strands of hair to her cheek. There were fingers curling around her chin to turn her head forward and a pair of lips pressed repeatedly against hers, and she tried to return them with what little power left in her.

“I love you, Lily.”

Lily heard a whisper right before her vision narrowed gradually until it blacked out completely and darkness enveloped her.

* * *

“Hey, Doflamingo. Where’s your little wife?” One man snickered, a sly smile on his drunken face.

The blond gave an indulging smile of his own, red eyes sharp with warning. “On call.” He drawled, no more feeling like this place was good enough anymore. He was starting to get bored. The thick smoke swirling around him started to get really annoying. He was sure his suit was beyond saving now. The material ruined both by the smell and heat.

“That so? That’s a shame.” The blond was mildly surprised the man was still going on.

Sensing what was coming as the drunk man started laughing. Vergo snapped open the button holding his coat and reached inside slowly, eyeing Doflamingo’s back from where he stood by his seat.

“Good on you for letting your little wifey go ar–“

Before he could even finish that sentence, Vergo withdrew one of his guns on instant and shot the man’s foot.

_What a mouthy piece of trash. Just because he was allowed into a meeting once didn’t mean he could get cocky._

Ignoring the raged shout as the sitting man clutched his injured, still booted foot, Vergo lowly stated. “Next time, it’s your dick I’m shooting.”

That would go as a warning to the mouthy one and the four others currently looking on with careful eyes and tightly sealed lips. The meetings, specially the ones involving what they called ‘Doflamingo’s wife’ or ‘Doflamingo’s pet’ were to _never_ be discussed nor disclosed to anyone else. That’s the first and most important rule to such meetings.

 _Still_ , that didn’t seem to please his boss. 

Tucking his gun back into the hidden shoulder holster, he watched silently as the blond cracked his neck and stood up. Vergo caught the way his lips were set in a tight, displeased frown as he advanced towards the still hysteric man.

Dofy bent down, hand reaching to clutch the insolent man by his temples, his fingers pressing hard as he forced him up. Ignoring the pained grunts as the other stood up, easily dwarfed by Doflamingo who grinned disturbingly, further crushing the man’s skull. _And here he thought they could be business associates. What a joke._

“I thought I heard you insulting my darling.”

Roy Rutherford. Otherwise known as the hopeless admirer by him is a young man, easily on the handsome looking side with striking green eyes being his best feature, and a semi-permanent blush whenever Lily was even in the same room as him. That kid was completely and utterly infatuated with his darling, entrapped by her, the blond had seen it for himself.

Doflamingo had seen him on a couple of occasions on business gatherings, nothing much he could say other than he was like a love-struck puppy that was very much unaware of his sadistic streak, which could be horrifying to most people. A little shy for his age, the blond remembers, also completely and utterly unaware of that ruthless side of himself. In short, he had more than one loose screw upstairs, and it was exactly why Doflamingo liked him. His way of ‘love’ particularly. It was a milder version of his own, only a little immature and unrefined.

Still, that Rutherford kid reminded him of himself slightly. They both have the same unexplainable obsession that is Lily, though his isn’t as childish, isn’t as lost and unfocused as Roy’s. Doflaminogo’s is far more possessive. The demanding and dominating type. But it isn’t as simple and carnal, no, it’s deeper than that.

_His love isn’t something as simple as that._

Because it _doesn’t_ just come easily like other people.

* * *

With the mystery of the big five being somewhat explained to him, Kai still had one more piece of the puzzle that was Lily. He’s sure the two men he overheard were talking about her. Unless there was another person that went by the name chief in the estate, Lily was the one with the debt. A debt that was apparently impossible to pay.

Wasn’t she part of the gang as well? Was she indebted to it or to someone else?

The knowledge annoyed Kai more than it should. First of all, Lily didn’t seem like such a materialistic person to be able to rack up a presumably big debt. Something was off with the whole thing.

It annoyed him so much that he decided to do some research whenever he had the time, but all he came up with was almost nothing because he had nothing solid to go off of. It only made Kai more frustrated with himself for being too curious and for paying the matter perhaps a little more attention than it merited. Though he did come up with the prospect of loan sharking, he had seen the workings behind it in the movies, and his research had confirmed a few gangs in the neighboring cities dwindled down that path. So was it too far fetched to assume that it was one of them Lily was involved with?

_Maybe. Maybe not._

But that still didn’t explain why she would work for another gang if that was the case.

Feeling lost and confused, Kai made up his mind to ask his user the very next time he sees her.

“It’s different than loan sharking.” Lily had clearly stated. Closing the only door of his assumptions with those few words.

It had begun with him feeling curious about how gangs worked and since it had been two months already, Kai thought it was about time he asked. He was genuinely interested in the matter, but he was also building up to the evident purpose of opening such a conversation. _Are you really in a big debt?_ Was what he really wanted to ask.

Though he forced himself to hold that back and stay focused. Kai was adamant about getting any information he could get, and Lily was easy to talk to and very surprisingly willing to provide.

”Our gang is different.” She repeated again as if to emphasize something to him. “It isn’t as simple as what you suggested. The boss came up with a system. One that is terrifyingly unique. And that is where its true capability lies.”

Kai leaned on the table between them with both forearms, his mind hanging on every word. They were thankfully in the privacy of the safe house, which is why he felt courageous enough to start such a risky conversation in the first place.

“Our gang isn’t the only one that adopts said system, many gangs joined in over the years..... creating Antares.” Kai swallowed at the intense look in Lily’s eyes. “The biggest crime syndicate in Asia.”

She had said that in a lower voice, like it was the most sacred of secrets. It probably was a very big secret, and it made him feel like he shouldn’t be learning or hearing about this.

But he wasn’t going to let such a good opportunity go, so he voiced whatever question he had.

As per Lily’s explanation, Antares was all about encouraging those who would do anything for money. Supporting them, meany opening up different markets, more deals, more production, and more money for those sitting high up in the syndicate.

"The Chinese triads, Thailand's red Wa, and many more are in." 

There were easy, almost harmless jobs such as planting a message, retrieving a specific item of value to the customer, or a completely different service the customer might decide, like guarding, spying, etc. But there were more dangerous ones, typically the ones that paid a ridiculous amount of money, like kidnapping, blackmailing, or even hit jobs. Though the latter had different ranks that as Lily had briefly explained went as followed.

Rank A was for influential figures, politicians, celebrities, and ministers. While rank B was for taking out other gang members. Lastly, rank C was solely for normal civilians. Each rank had stars that later determine the amount of money earned, and despite Kai’s mind trying to take in as much new information as possible, he got a little lost at that point. Though he did tune in at C rank. One star for blackmail and extortion, two stars for killing, and three stars for kidnapping.

“Hm? Why does murder get only two stars?”

Lily looked a little taken back. “You’re in our world, almost everyone you see here has killed before, so it holds no grounds.”

Kai frowned, seemingly displeased.

“Plus, a dead body has no use for us, now does it?”

“Human trafficking “ He whispered, the thought too morbid to say any louder. Before he could panic more, the other spoke again.

“It might seem like a lifestyle, but those in, are in for life. When a member is first recruited, five years of their life are indebted to the syndicate. It helps with proving their loyalty to us, makes them work harder." 

_He guessed that sounded reasonable._

"It usually takes them a while to get the hang of it. But down the line some are caught in less fortunate situations like a shooting or another, unaffiliated gang takes ahold of them, though they both end the same way. Others get ahead of themselves and end up with triple the amount of loan they were supposed to pay.”

”Isn’t that always the outcome? The syndicate would always benefit either way.” Kai had to give it to the boss, he was one hell of a cruel and smart man to be able to come up with such a system. No doubt earning the respect of the affiliated gangs too. 

“Correct. The trick is to balance your income with the amount of loan on you, that way it’s easier to work it out. But few realize this and thus fail to survive the punishments.”

And it goes without saying that incompetence was dealt with life span, meaning more debt, and any act of insubordination also led to punishments. While traitors or those attempting to open their mouths are tortured and killed, it was morbid of him to admit it, but Kai was impressed. Antares ruled with an iron fist, it seemed. Not only over this city, but the whole country and continent.

But the moment his momentary amazement fizzled out, Kai realized something. Something that made dread overcome him.

_That_ was who Lily was indebted to.

* * *

Kai’s actual first job with Lily had been just a little into his third month working at the estate. He, and Lily, were to take on an escorting job, though that wasn't it, it was essentially for guarding purposes. To say he was shocked to be asked to be a part of such a thing would be an understatement. _Him_. A bodyguard? When did that even come up in his hiring requirements?

Despite his confusion, he went with whatever he was told to do. It’s not like he’s opposed to it, it’s just odd for the higher-ups to choose him for this kind of thing. Wouldn’t they prefer someone... more trained and capable like Lily?

The job was set for another three days, but before that, they were invited to a grand mansion to be assessed by their client. Which turned to be a teenage girl, she looked even younger than Eli, Kai noted to himself. _Was this really their client?_

“Isabella Constance.” The young girl gave a small bow, delicate fingers holding her dress just like those elegant princesses you’d see in old movies, Kai was slightly taken back people still did this. Though he did not forget his manners and he gave an even lower bow, eyes momentarily looking back at his reflection on the marble tiles as he politely spoke. “It’s an honor to be of your service, Miss Constance.”

Kai was thankfully rewarded with a smile. He allowed his eyes to stray to the old, well-dressed man just by the entrance.

“Papa! Come here for a second, I need a second opinion.” The girl gushed, extravagant earrings catching the light as she turned her head back to them, blinding Kai by the small movement. _Pure diamonds, huh?_

The old man, mister Constance came closer as per his daughter's request, and Kai noticed he had a cigar in hand. _So this is their original client then._

Though he had no time to think about it as two, terrifyingly sharp eyes scanned him from head to toe. Kai admitted he felt slightly insecure standing next to Lily. Sure he had bought a few nice suits since he started working, they were for the job mostly, but he was sure they were nowhere as expensive and pristine as Lily’s. But that hadn’t been pointed out as their client stood in front of Lily. Kai eyed them from the corner of his eye, despite wearing heels, Miss Isabella was forced to still look up at Lily. Proving just how young she still is.

“Bend down a little.” Their client ordered but instead of doing that, Lily dropped down to her knees out of her own accord, making Kai nearly choke on air.

There was a deep, approving hum at that. It was the old man, his hooded, wrinkled eyes fixated on Lily. Kai felt his guts twist at the look in them.

“Your skin is so fair.”

Focusing back to the two beside him, the entitled girl had Lily’s face in both hands as she scrutinized every single inch of it. Kai saw her threading her fingers through the short strands as if assessing its quality.

“Soft and unusual .” She muttered to herself.

Kai admitted he felt a little nervous when the girl tilted Lily’s head upwards, eyes squinting slightly as she focused her attention on what would have been mismatched eyes, but instead were two pale blue. _Could she tell Lily had eye contacts on?_

He hoped not.

If one thing he confidently knew about Lily, it’s that she was to **never** show her left eye. Not to anyone out of the estate, nor to the clients. There were a couple of exceptions that Kai had taken note of, one being the person she met at the Rutherford estate a few weeks ago, then that hospital he is yet to figure out who was residing in it.

 _Why would she do that?_ One would ask.

He had been given a hint but he still couldn’t work out the reason, not yet at least.

“I like this one.” Their girl commented, finally letting go of Lily to turn to her father. “My friends would be so jealous I have such an exotic looking one!” She excitedly clapped her hands together as the old man smiled at her.

“I’m glad you like my surprise, sweetie.”

kai was asked to come closer as well, to examine him, he guessed, just as she had done to Lily. He allowed himself to lean until he was eye level with the girl, but that was about as far as he felt like lowering himself. It was starting to feel impossible to ignore the small fire in his chest that burned more the longer he stood in this place.

He locked his jaw when his face was enclasped by two smaller hands which maneuvered him as their owner pleased. “Your eyes are really pretty.”

Kai’s eyebrows knitted into a soft frown at the supposed compliment for a split second before he forced his face to relax. Fortunately enough, his ‘assessing’ didn’t take as much time and he was soon let go.

“You two are such a fitting pair. So opposite in looks but both so handsome!”

Kai spluttered. _Handsome? Did she think– did she really think Lily is a male?_ Kai looked at the client, a little wide-eyed and caught off guard when a small nudge to his shoe stole his attention. Seeing as their client had her back to them, he glanced sideways at Lily. “Don’t talk back.” She simply whispered before she looked forward once again.

“Look, papa! Don’t you think I have a good eye?”

”Very good, indeed.”

Kai shuddered at the feel of leery eyes on him. He felt nauseous. _These people are insane._ They weren’t even looking at him and Lily as human beings just like them but as objects. Something to impress and flaunt in front of others. _How does Lily let herself be treated like this? Why wasn’t she acting at least a little bothered?_

Something seemed off.

**What the fuck is this shit show?**

He wasn't an angry person by nature, Kai could count on one hand how many times he felt this furious. It was the type of anger that had his throat close up and made his blood boil.

_Was he wrong for thinking something is amiss here?_

_Why was everyone going with it like nothing was wrong?_

* * *

They are told to come back early on the next day to start on preparations and Kai notes that throughout it all, Lily is still referred to as a male, even being called a ‘pretty boy’ once by the creepy old man. Though he couldn’t blame them for assuming so, he had thought the same for a brief moment the very first time he met Lily. Physically, she could pass as both, depending on people, Kai guessed. _But couldn’t they tell by her voice?_

It’s true that it was too polite and monotonous, but still, he was could easily tell the difference by the soft undertone. It seemed more out of carelessness than it was oblivion that they never bothered to confirm their assumptions, and that annoyed him.

“Why don’t you correct them?” He found himself asking as soon as they were left alone and were walking back to their car.

Lily just shrugged. “I’m not required to do so.” _It happened a lot._ As long as she wasn’t directly asked, Lily wasn’t necessarily required to do otherwise. _It’s rude to voice one’s complaints during a job._ Sir Vergo always said that.

“I know you’re angry, I can feel it.” Lily suddenly said, and when silence met her, she went on. “Would you like me to ask for another partner? It’s alright, you won’t be scolded by sir Vergo.”

Kai thought about it for a short moment before he came up with an absolute conclusion “If you’re doing this, then I wouldn’t want anyone else taking your side but me.”

He _will_ do this, and he will do it perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. 
> 
> Your support is much appreciated.


End file.
